A Bobwhite Returns Home
by BookwormBpants
Summary: Trixie has been gone from Sleepyside for five years. When she finally returns home how will her family react? What secrets has Trixie been keeping? And will she let a certain red headed gentleman win her heart? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading. This is my first Trixie Fan Fic, so bear with me while I figure this out. If anyone would be interested in being a beta for my story let me know. I'll try to update once a week, and I apologize in advance for any errors. Please read and review.**

Trixie Belden sunk down into her desk chair and sighed contentedly. It was her first week working in the FBI field office in White Plains, she had transferred from Quantico as soon as her mandatory two years were up. She was lost in thought when her partner walked through the door. "Belden, anybody home Belden?"

Trixie focused her attention of the dark haired woman in the doorway, "Sorry Rollins I was just wool gathering what's up?"

Rollins smiled, "You, me, and Evans, we're going out tonight, you need to keep your mind off the stuff that's going to be going down with your family tomorrow and it's girls night."

Trixie tried to think of a good reason to not go, but girl's night was a long standing tradition. Lindsey Rollins had been Trixie's roommate freshman year of college. She had gone to UVA and found herself without any of the Bobwhites to keep her company. Lindsey and Trixie had gotten off to a rocky start, but they had since put their differences aside and were still roommates. Johnathan Evans was another friend from UVA he had been another FBI recruit at the university and even though he worked more in the forensic labs while she and Rollins were primarily field agents he had quickly become an important part of their little trio. They graduated just over two years ago and had worked their two years together at Quantico, when it was time to put in for transfers Trixie had been ecstatic to learn that Rollins and Evans both wanted to be in the New York area. Girls night had been a tradition they established their second year of college, the last Friday of every month was dedicated to a girl's night just the three of them. "Can't we keep it low key tonight Rollins, I have no idea what I'm going to say when I finally get to see my family tomorrow."

Rollins crossed her arms over her chest, "That is exactly why you need a little fun tonight Belden, you went through hell for five years, you stayed away from your family because you had to. And now you've moved back home to try to make things right with them, if they are half as wonderful as you've made them out to be they will accept that you did what you had to do and they will let you back into their lives. After all they've had it easy these last five years. They didn't have to watch you struggle with the things you struggled with, and they didn't have to come home to find you shot and left for dead on the living room floor. So you are going to change your clothes and the three of us are going to go to the only country line dancing bar in the area and dance the night away. Then tomorrow you can take on the deep stuff with your family."

Trixie nodded and headed to the rest room with her bag, "I'll be back in five Rollins, let's hope we can get out the door without Weston needing us for another case." Rollin's snort follows Trixie from the room, as she heads to the ladies room. Trixie catches sight of a group of people settling into the conference room next to her office. Trixie stares for a moment, sure that there is something familiar about the back of the dark haired man, but shakes her head and continues on her way. Hopefully the people in the conference room wouldn't require her attention.

* * *

><p>Jim Frayne was worried, he and the rest of the Bobwhites had been receiving threats for the last two weeks. The culprit whomever they were had escalated to defacing property and today he had come home to find a cat decapitated and gutted on his front porch. That in combination with the feeling that someone had been watching them had all the Bobwhites on edge and their parents had insisted on police involvement. Wendell Molinson had been promoted to chief of the sleepyside police and he had placed the call to the FBI. That was how they all came to be sitting in a conference room in White Plains explaining the situation to an Agent Weston. In moments like this Jim couldn't help but miss Trixie. Not a day had gone by in the last five and half years that he hadn't thought about his school girl shamus, but this would have been right up Trixie's alley.<p>

Jim's attention is drawn away from the agent in front of him when he hears a woman speaking loudly in the room next to them. Jim could swear that he heard someone say Belden, and his heart skips a beat when he hears the raspy voice he would know anywhere reply. Jim strains to hear their exchange and what he hears frightens him. Trixie is talking about some sort of trouble and the other women he thinks her name is Rollins says something about Trixie and blood. Jim is about to excuse himself, when he sees her. His Trixie in a pant suit smiling as she looks back over her shoulder towards the room he assumes is her office.

"Jim, Jim, are you okay." Jim feels Honey's small hand on his arm and he turns to see concern I her eyes.

"I'm fine Honey, I just thought I saw someone." Jim turned his attention back to Agent Weston. The older man smiled kindly, "there is nothing to worry about, I will put my best agents on this team. They've just transferred from the Quantico office. You'll be in good hands." Weston walked to the door and stuck his head out, "Belden, Rollins, where are you two headed?"

Jim heard the one he knew must be Rollins reply, "it's girls night Weston we're picking up Evans and heading out."

Weston laughed, "nice try get in here I've got a case for you two. Come in here and get acquainted with the case while I lock down the office no one is going home early today."

Jim held his breath when the two women walked through the door. He saw Trixie's face fall when she saw the people sitting around the table. It was impressive how quickly she had schooled her features. Jim saw no trace of anything on her visage, she seemed to be the pinnacle of professionalism. Then she spoke, "What are you all doing here?"

* * *

><p>Trixie was in shock, now she knew why the man she'd seen through the conference room door looked so familiar. Studying the order of the people around her she quickly realized she had seen the back of Dan's head. Trixie's eyes roamed over the faces before her, the people she loved most in this world were all sitting before her. Trixie drank in the view of them, her eyes only skipping over one person. She didn't think she could stand to look at those bright green eyes yet. She knew that just like when she was a girl one look and she would be tempted to spill her guts, despite the pain he'd caused her a part of her would always trust Jim completely.<p>

"Trixie, what the hell is going on?" Trixie focused her attention on her almost twin, "that's what I'm here to find out. What brought you here today?"

Mart snorted, "That's not what I meant Trixie. We haven't seen you in five years what gives?"

Trixie took a deep breath, "I can't explain that right now, I only just arrived back in New York this week. I had every intention of coming to see you all tomorrow to try to explain. For now let it suffice to say I ran into a very unsavory character five years ago. I had to stay away from you all to keep you safe. He would have hurt you if he thought it would hurt me. But right now I am Agent Belden. I have been assigned to your case and it is my job to catch the person who's been giving you problems."

Trixie tried to wipe the emotions from her face, as she studied her brother's visage so like her own. Finally Mart nodded, she saw the rest of her family follow his example. Trixie knew they wouldn't let the topic drop forever, but for now she was safe.

Trixie looked over the case files, once she was sure she had an understanding of the case she stood up to address her family. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Tonight I'll send teams to all of your houses to set up surveillance. There will be an agent stationed at your house round the clock and each of you will be assigned an agent to shadow you until we can catch this guy. I'm going to need each of you to make a list of anyone you can think of who might hold a grudge against any of you. I'm also going to run background on any of the criminals we dealt with when we were kids. Since the bulk of the attack seems to be focused on the Bobwhites it is possible this is someone from the past."

Rollins, who had left the room once she had looked over the files, returned. Trixie turned to her, "Rollins, you sent out teams to set up full surveillance and do a security sweep?"

"Of course Belden, what do you think this is amateur hour? I've also got vests for everyone here and I've rounded up the agents who are going to act as bodyguards."

"Thanks Rollins."

Trixie turned back to her family as she helped Rollins hand out the bullet proof vests. The other agents came in and started helping her family into the vests. She noticed the male Bobwhites looked reluctant to cooperate. Trixie sighed, "Okay listen up boys. I understand that you think you can take care of yourselves, and in many cases you can. But this is not many cases, you are going to put these vests on and you are going to do everything we tell you to do because it is our job to keep you safe. If you don't do what we say and someone tries to kill you it is our job to get between you and whoever is trying to do the killing. If you don't cooperate you could get one of us killed understand?"

The boys all nodded and Trixie turned her attention back to where vests were being slipped on. She noticed Smithy helping Honey into her vest and went to intervene. "I've got this Smithy, will you start assigning agents?" Smithy nodded and Trixie found herself alone with her best friend for the first time in five years. Trixie noticed the tears shining in Honey's eyes. "What's wrong Honey?" Honey sniffed, "My vest is too tight." Trixie deftly adjusted her friend's vest and seeing the goose bumps on Honey's arms pulled off the flannel shirt she wore over a tank top and wrapped it around Honey's shoulders. Honey looked up at Trixie again her eyes once again filling with tears. Trixie watched as Honey's eyes found the scar left by the bullet that tore through her shoulder a little over a year ago. "Oh Trixie, I missed you so much."

The next thing Trixie knew she was pulled into a tight hug. Trixie pulled back from the hug and checked Honey's vest once more. Smithy was almost finished assigning agents and turned to Trixie, "Belden, you'll be the house agent at the Manor house and you'll stick with Honey Wheeler during the day."

Trixie smiled at Honey and pulled her own vest on. Trixie looked at the list and saw that Rollins would be at Crabapple Farm, and Evans would be at the Lynch's house. Smithy pulled her out into the hallway, "Are you gonna be able to handle this Belden. I've got all the Bobwhites grouped in their old houses temporarily to make our job easier. I put Rollins and Evans as the house agents so you have someone you can trust with the people you care about. But I need you to promise me that you will not let this get to you."

Trixie nodded, "I can handle it Smithy, I need to do this."

Trixie gathered her bag and pulled her work shirt over her vest and tried to gather her thoughts. She could do this. With that mantra running through her head she squared her shoulder and prepared herself to do her job.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to the people who followed the story! I had some free time yesterday and managed to finish the second chapter so I'm going t update early. Please read and review I love to hear what you think!**

Trixie tried to calm herself on the car ride to the Manor house. She followed close behind the Wheeler's sedan as they wound their way home. She would not think about her personal life, or her attachment to these people she had a job to do. Trixie squared her shoulders and tried to wipe the emotions from her face, she could do this.

All too soon they pulled up to the Wheeler's house and Trixie grabbed her gear from the seat next to her before heading to the door. Trixie's heart contracted painfully in her chest when she saw Regan and Ms. Trask waiting anxiously at the door. Trixie steeled herself to see them as she stepped into the light cast by the open kitchen door. "Everyone should get inside, you shouldn't linger outside it leaves you too exposed." She saw shock flit across the familiar faces when they realized it was her, but Honey quickly shooed everyone into the house. Once they were inside everyone gathered around the kitchen island looking at her expectantly.

"Okay here's how this works, everyone sleeps in the main house for now. I will be downstairs on the couch. I have full video surveillance and perimeter security set up. If anyone tries to get into or out of this house I will know. During the day each of you will have and agent who will shadow you, at night it'll just be me here. Since I'm on my own at night, you will need to notify me in advance of any evening commitments you may have so proper security can be arranged. No one goes anywhere without security until this is over. Any questions?"

Trixie looked at the faces of the people surrounding her, once again avoiding looking at him. She still didn't think she could handle it. Trixie braced herself for the onslaught, but surprisingly it was Regan who spoke first.

"What happened to you Trixie, what sort of trouble did you get into? Where have you been for the last five years you had us all worried sick. And poor Suzie, she died last year, the poor thing never recovered from you abandoning her."

Trixie saw that Regan's red headed temper was making an appearance and tried to stop the tears rising in her eyes. "I didn't leave because I wanted to Regan, and I'm sorry to hear about Suzie I would have come if I'd known."

Trixie could see Regan visibly calm when he saw the tears shining in her eyes, "I didn't mean to make you cry Trixie. Just tell us what happened, we worried about you, all of us did."

Trixie took a deep breath, "I can't explain everything right now; just know that I fell into the hands of an unsavory character. It was because of him I stayed away, and know that he almost killed me in the end, but it was all worth it because it kept him away from the people I love. Now I need you to understand that I am here to do a job, this is not a social call. Please go about your normal business and I'll prepare the house for evening lock down."

Trixie watched as they filtered out of the kitchen. Once she was alone Trixie took several deep breaths before opening her laptop and beginning the scan of the grounds. Once she'd ensured everything was in working order, Trixie made her way through the house double checking every lock as she went. Finally she returned to her laptop and scanned through the grounds cameras again. While she was doing that she felt his presence in the kitchen door way.

"You can come in Jim. Just pretend I'm not here, and go about your business."

Jim smiled as he made his way into the kitchen, "It's very hard to pretend you aren't here. Can we talk?"

Trixie tried to keep her expression neutral still staring at her computer screen, "What's wrong? Do you have a security concern, or a person you think we should be paying special attention to in our investigation?"

Jim moved to the other side of the kitchen island, "No, I wanted to talk to you about what happened five and a half years ago."

Trixie tried not to notice that there were less than five feet of space between them, "There's nothing to talk about Jim. What happened happened. You moved on, I moved on. We have nothing further to discuss, now if you don't mind I really want to finish checking things over for the night."

Jim's face flushed the Frayne temper rising, "We do have something further to discuss Trixie, we slept together that's not something you just dismiss. We need to talk about this? Is that why you stayed away so long?"

Trixie laughed, "No Jim, you are not the reason I stayed away for so long. And if you really wanted to discuss what happened the night we slept together you should have done that five and half years ago. It's over, there's no reason to bring back up painful memories."

Jim rounded the kitchen island and stood next to Trixie, "Why won't you look me in the eye Trixie what are you hiding?"

Trixie turned and for the first time in more than five years looked into the green eyes of the man she gave her heart to when she was thirteen years old, "It's complicated Jim. And I don't want to look you in the eyes because I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. I'm a mess Jim, the last five years have been terrible and I'm trying really hard to keep it together here and you aren't helping."

Jim took a step back, "I'm sorry Trixie, but please just tell me what's going. I won't tell anyone. I'll let you tell everyone on your own time, but this is killing me. You aren't the same girl I used to know. And how did you get that bullet wound on your shoulder?"

Trixie wavered for a moment, it would be too easy to trust Jim again, but could her heart handle it. "You're right Jim. I'm not the same girl I used to be, that girl would have trusted you without question, but this girls has been hurt. This girl doesn't trust so easily, and she's asking you not to push her. As for the bullet wound, I got it from the psychopath I was caught up with. It was a little over a year ago, he shot me in the apartment I was sharing with Rollins and Evans. He left me for dead on the living room floor and Rollins found me when she got home. That's all I will say right now."

Jim nodded, "Thank you for telling me Trixie. I would still like to know this new Trixie, maybe the old Trixie can put in a good word for me. I want to earn your trust back Trixie."

Trixie's gaze returned to the computer screen, "I'd like that Jim, but I don't know if you'll trust me after you know everything."

Jim stopped in the doorway, "I can't imagine anything that would make me stop trusting you Trixie."

With that he was gone and Trixie sighed in relief. She rubbed he hand over the scar on her abdomen, she wasn't sure he would still feel that way when he knew what she was keeping from him. After ensuring that everything really was clear on the cameras she checked the locks one more time and found herself settling down to sleep on the couch in the Wheeler's living room. As the old grandfather clock in the hall set about declaring the time she felt herself slipping into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie woke with a start when she heard a knocking on the door. Trying to ignore the crick in her back she drew her weapon and made her way to the front door. She saw the Wheeler's, Jim, Ms. Trask, and Regan all standing on the steps. She noted with satisfaction that the men all held shotguns. Trixie motioned for them all to back up and cautiously opened the door. She relaxed as soon as she saw it was Rollins with her family.

"Wait to warn a gal you're coming Rollins."

Lindsey waltzed through the door with Brian, "My pleasure Belden. I figured since I couldn't dump water on you this morning bringing your family to interrogate you seemed like good alternative. Also you have that appointment you need to keep, so Weston cleared me to watch everyone until you get back."

Trixie shook her head, "it's okay I don't need to go. I can reschedule. "

Rollins shook her head, "No you are not skipping, get your shit and be out the door in five minutes Belden or so help me I will steal all of your clothes and shoes so you have to wear pencil skirts and heels to work every day."

Trixie grumbled at Rollins, but quickly gathered her bag, "The camera feed is on my computer, everything you need should be in the file on my desk top. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Rollins pushed Trixie towards the door, "it'll be fine Evans and Jameson are bringing the group from the Lynch house and Mr. Maypenny's cottage. We're going to go over everything with them all and conduct some interviews. We'll be fine while you're gone."

Before Trixie could protest she found herself being pushed out the door towards her car. Trixie tried to straighten herself out and dug a piece of gum out of her bag since Rollins hadn't let her brush her teeth. She had to go to the gynecologist first and then the psychologist. Trixie sighed this would be a long Saturday.

Once she had everyone gathered in the living room Rollins looked around at the faces of the people Trixie cared about most in this world. She was honored to say she could now count herself amount these people. Rollins couldn't help but feel sad when she thought about how long Trixie had been kept from these people, but it was over now. She just hopped they'd find it in their hearts to forgive Trixie.

"Good morning everyone! We just need to go over a few rules that will be in place during the duration of this case and then we will conduct one on one interviews with all of you starting with the Bobwhites."

Mart cleared his throat, "Agent Rollins? Can we talk about Trixie for a while?"

Rollins sighed, "first off Mart we went over this last night you're allowed to call me Lindsey or even just Rollins if you're more comfortable with that. And I suppose we can talk about Trixie, but I won't tell you anything you couldn't have found out on your own if you were motivated to look."

Mart frowned, "we were motivated to look, but we never saw hide nor hair or Trixie."

Rollins snorted, "Then you weren't reading the UVA school paper or the local papers in Virginia. Trixie is pretty well known around the FBI. She graduated the top of her class with a double major in Criminal justice and Psychology. Trixie is still the sweetheart of the FBI, if she had wanted to stay at Quantico, or go to D.C. she would be one of the top agents within five years. The bureau was not happy about her decision to come here, but she wanted to come and try to make things good with all of you."

It was Mrs. Belden who spoke next, "Lindsey dear, we just want Trixie back in our lives. We don't want to push her into anything, do we boys?" Mrs. Belden sent a glare towards her husband and sons that had them squirming in their seats.

Lindsey smiled, "Just don't push her. She wants to fix things between you all, but she's been through so much. Just give Trixie a chance to figure herself out before she's ready to explain everything to you. It's not an easy story for her to tell and it's not going to be easy for you to hear. Now we need to get down to business because Trixie will only be gone about two hours. Honey you come with me to start the interviews and everyone else sit tight Evans and Jameson will work with the rest of you in the meantime."

Trixie was on her way back to the Manor house when she heard her phone ring. Trixie glanced down at the phone and then looked back at the road. She didn't recognize the number and she was almost back to the Manor house whoever it was could wait.

Trixie drove the rest of the familiar route to the Manor house thinking back on her appointments today. Trixie had found a new psychologist to see it had been one of the conditions attached to her transfer to New York. Her previous chief had tried to convince her to stay where she could have more chance for advancement and he could keep an eye on her. Chief had really taken her under his wing, and she had been sorry to leave him. But Trixie had had to promise him that she would continue to see the psychologist and she had to make herself available to the FBI office in New York City if they needed her. The final condition was that she be willing to travel to consult on cases around the country, however Trixie had insisted that this time not exceed three months a year.

Trixie had spoken about all of these thins today as she got to know her new therapist. Cathy seemed nice and she specialized in cases like Trixie's. Trixie felt at ease with this woman and had talked to her Jay. Jay Gunner, was Trixie's worst nightmare. He had broken something in her and she wasn't sure she would ever recover from that. All too soon she found herself back at the Manor house.

Trixie walked through the door and felt her good mood dissolve. "What happened Rollins?"

Lindsey walked over to Trixie an uncomfortable expression on her face, "We had a visitor while you were gone. The creep was here. They left a message there were three cats beheaded and gutted on the front steps. The words I'll get you kitten were written in blood on the door."

Trixie dug through her purse looking for her phone. She saw that the unknown number had left a message and she clicked to play it with trembling fingers. She heard his voice, like sugar spun into poisoned darts and felt the phone slip through her numb fingers.

"I know who's doing this Lindsey. It's Jay, he's come to carry out his threat."

Rollins made it to Trixie side in an instant. She pulled Trixie into t other room and managed to get her seated before she crumpled to the ground. Rollins tried to make sure Trixie wouldn't fall off her chair before she stuck her head out the door again and gestured for Brian to come with her.

Rollins pulled Brian into the room with Trixie, "She passed out Doc. Can you make sure she's okay?"

Brian nodded his head, "Go ahead and try to calm everyone down in the other room. The other Agents are going to have a hard time on their own."

Rollins left the room and Brian found himself studying his younger sister. Her eyes blinked open and he hurried to help her sit up.

"Take it easy Trixie, what happened."

Trixie sat up shaking her head and was on her feet before Brian could stop her, "It's nothing Brian I just need to get back to work I was just dizzy for a moment. I was caught off guard."

Brian reached out and grabbed her before she could get out the door, "Stop Trixie just stop!"

Brian felt his temper rising and saw the shock in Trixie's eyes when she saw the anger in his eyes, "I have work to do Brian I am fine. You don't need to doctor me."

Brian pulled Trixie back towards the chair and sat her down, "No Trixie, you are going to sit and you're going to let me check you. You don't think do you? You just keep getting yourself into one scrape after another."

Trixie pulled her arm out of Brian's grip, "You have no clue what I've been though Brian. Do not give me the big brother lecture."

Brian saw the hurt in Trixie's eyes, "You're right Trixie. I'm your big brother. It's my job to take care of you, and you cut me off. I have no clue what you've been through and it kills me. It's going to take me a while to forgive you for this Trixie."

Trixie's nodded her head, "I understand Brian. Just know that I was only doing what I had to do."

Brian saw the pain in Trixie's eyes, "Just talk to me Trixie. Let me be a big brother."

Trixie burst into tear and threw her arms around Brian's neck, "I'm so scared Bri, I don't know what to do."

Brian rubbed circles on his sister's back while she cried into his shoulder, "Tell me then Trixie, what's scaring you."

Trixie sniffed, "He's going to hurt you all. I could stand it when I was the only one being hurt, but now he's going to hurt you all as well. He should be in prison. I need to call the prison, if he broke out I should have been notified."

Brian handed Trixie his handkerchief, "Then do what you have to Trixie, but don't shut us out any more. I may still be angry at you, but you're my sister and I'll never stop loving you. Let us help you. I never thought I'd say this, but let's have one more Bobwhite mystery for old times' sake."

Trixie wiped her nose and gave Brian a watery smile, "I will Bri thanks."

Once Brian had checked Trixie over he let her head into the dining room where Evans, Rollins, and Jameson were trying to calm everyone down.

Trixie pulled herself together and putting her fingers to her lips whistled. Once everyone had fallen silent. Trixie gestured for them all to sit. "I have to call the Virginia state penitentiary and then there are a couple of things I need to tell you."

Rollins picked up her phone, "I already called them Trix, and they said he escaped eighteen days ago. They tried to contact you, but in the confusion of our transfer and the move they couldn't speak with you personally."

Trixie nodded, "okay then, thanks Lindsey. I'm going to have to explain something's to all of you. Mind you I won't tell you everything, but all of these things that are happening are connected to the reason I had to stay away for so long."

Once everyone was seated Trixie began her story, "The summer after my freshman year of college I wanted to start dating. I went on several dates with nice guys, but none of them ever seemed worth going on a second date with. Then I met Jay Gunner. He was smart, funny, athletic, and handsome. We both loved to do outdoor activities, we liked the same music, and I legitimately enjoyed his company. I fell for his charms rather quickly, and that's when it started. Jay was abusive, in more ways than one. He wasn't the man I thought he was, and after the first time he hit me I tried to leave him. That's when he threatened all of you. I had told him about all of you and he knew how much I cared about you all. The things he threatened to do were atrocious. I knew I had to keep him from you, and I couldn't go to the police because if I did and I didn't have enough evidence to get him sent to prison he would have come after you."

At this point Mart broke in, "Why couldn't you just report him after he hit you, the evidence was on your body. He could have gone to prison then."

It was Dan who responded, "Unfortunately Mart convictions for any sort of domestic or sexual assault are very hard to come by. Most cases never even make it to court and of the cases that do very few end in a conviction. These sort of crimes very rarely even led to prison time, so what else had to happen Trixie."

Trixie saw the thoughtful expression in Dan's eyes and nodded. She saw the flash of recognition in his eyes followed by a look of anger.

Trixie cleared her throat, "I was getting to that Mart. Rollins and Evans were quick to figure out what was going on. They were reluctant to keep quiet, but I made them see that telling anyone would just make things worse in the long run. They insisted that we keep a record of the abuse. We gathered evidence for four years. I finished college and started my time at the Quantico office, after a year we thought we would, finally have enough evidence to ensure he would do jail time. Then everything went to hell, Jay showed up at my apartment on day furious. He was raving like a mad man. He roughed me up and then he pulled a gun on me. He was going on about how he was going to ruin me. He shouted some terrible things at me and shot me with every intention of killing me. Fortunately he was a terrible shot and he missed, his bullet ripped through my shoulder instead. Jay left me for dead on our living room floor. Lindsey and Johnny found me later. They rushed me to the hospital, the police got involved and Jay was arrested. Between the evidence we'd gathered and the fact that he tried to kill me he went to prison. That's where I've been for the last year. Between the trial and my physical therapy, I was trying to get my life back together. My life was too much of a mess to drag you all into it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading. Now that some of the background info is out of the way the action should pick up some. The next chapter should be up by the weekend. As always please read and review.**

Trixie thought she had prepared herself for her families reaction, but nothing she had imagined came close to the expressions on their faces right now. Trixie prepared herself for anger, she thought her family would be upset, but this was so much worse. They stared at her in shock. Trixie looked from one silent face to another, she noted the tears flowing freely down the faces of Honey and Diana, saw the tears her mother, Mrs. Wheeler, and Mrs. Lynch tried to hide. Trixie awkwardly stood looking for an escape from this situation, "I should notify Weston of the situation, we might have to make some changes to the security detail now. And I need to warn Weston about the things Jay could try to do."

Trixie was met by more silence so she quickly made her way out of the room. She dodged the comforting arms of Rollins and Evans, and ignored the questioning glances from Jameson. It wasn't until she was in her car going down Glenn road she let the tears fall. Trixie allowed herself a few minutes of weakness, but as soon as she reached White Plains she mentally began pulling herself together as the FBI building came into view. She had fully composed herself when she parked her car and made her way into the office. She had a job to do, she needed to speak with Weston, and then she needed to be at her best Jay was not going to win this round. It was with a new sense of purpose that Trixie walked into Weston's office she was going to keep her family safe.

Jim was in shock. Only part of him registered that Trixie seemed to flee the room. He as too busy being eaten alive by guilt to notice anything as banal as his surroundings. The end of her freshman year that was after they'd slept together. After Jim had ruined the best thing in his life. He couldn't help but feel that this whole thing was his fault. If he hadn't driven Trixie away that bastard never would have gotten his hands on her. Jim remembered that Trixie had said he was abusive in more ways than one. His jaw clenched and his hands fisted as he tried to hold back his rage when he thought about what Trixie might have had to endure. Jim thought back to the last time things had been okay between him and Trixie.

_It was New Year's Eve and all the Bobwhites had come to Boston to celebrate the holiday with him. It was just after midnight. Brian and Honey had long ago disappeared, as had Mart and Diana. Jim pulled a blanket over Dan, the young man had griped about being the seventh wheel and proceeded to fall asleep shortly after they rang in the New Year. Jim wandered through the house he shared with three other graduate students. His roommates were all still home for the holidays so there was plenty of room for all the Bobwhites. Jim was beginning to get worried, he hadn't seen Trixie since they shared a chaste kiss at midnight. Knowing his shamus she had probably gotten herself into some sort of trouble. _

_Finally Jim stopped in front of his room. His mouth went dry when he saw Trixie standing in front of his dresser looking at his pictures. Jim allowed himself a moment to appreciate the womanly figure Trixie had grown into before he cleared his throat. Trixie turned startled. Jim smiled at her as he took in her wide blue eyes and watched as the curl he privately claimed as his fell onto her face. _

_Trixie pushed the curl back, "gleeps Jim you scared me."_

_Jim chuckled, "sorry shamus. I was looking for you, you're the only Bobwhite unaccounted for."_

_Trixie laughed, "And knowing me you found this to be a cause for concern."_

_Jim rubbed the back of his neck, "you have been known to be a magnet for trouble Trix. What are you doing in here?"_

_Trixie blushed, "I guess I'm caught aren't I. Sorry for being so nosey I shouldn't have come into your room without your permission."_

_Trixie went to brush past him as she hurried out the door, but Jim caught her and pulled her flush against him."_

_Jim could feel Trixie tremble as he pulled her into his embrace. He tilted her chin up so he could look at those amazing eyes, "you're welcome in my room any time Shamus."_

_And that had been the beginning of the end for them. What followed was a night of soft kisses and gentle touches. They lost themselves together, each claiming the others virginity. When Jim had woken the next morning it was to a mild hangover, and an empty bed. Jim blushed as caught sight of the bloody sheets, he knew that girls sometimes bled when they lost their virginity, but he couldn't avoid the guilt he felt. Had he hurt Trixie? For that matter where was Trixie?_

_Jim had gone looking for her and the results were disastrous. They didn't know what to say to each other. Their tempers got the better of them and they had been avoiding each other ever since. _

Jim was pulled back to the present day by the angry voices of the Belden brothers. They were talking to Rollins and Evans.

Jim watched as the normally calm Brian yelled, "you knew what was going on the whole time and you didn't do anything to stop this."

Jim moved forwards to pull Brian back, he noted Dan doing the same for Mart, and the Lynch twins pulled Bobby back. He saw that Rollins appeared to be shaking with rage and Evans had a steadying hand on her arm. "You have no clue. We did everything we could, but this was an impossible situation. Trixie wasn't going to admit to anything until she could prove everything beyond a shadow of a doubt. She wasn't going to risk Jay hurting any of you. So don't give us a hard time, because at least we were there for her. Evans and I are the ones who had to watch her go through hell. You all get to come in on the tail end of this mess. We've been ankle deep in it for years."

Evans pulled Rollins back and sat her in a chair, "Look we get that you're upset. This is a lot to take in, but Trixie loves you all. As upset as you may be right now, she needs you. If Jay is trying to pull something she will need you now more than ever. So please don't be angry with Trixie, just be there for her please."

Mr. Belden stepped forward, "We aren't mad at Trixie. I can't speak for anyone but myself, but being Trixie's father was never an easy things. She got herself into all sorts of scrapes as a teenager and I was always helpless. I couldn't keep my princess safe, this just feels like a kick in the gut. Another criminal get his hands on her and we couldn't protect her. We could have done more to track her down, to force her to trust us."

Jim's stomach continued to roll with guilt while he watched Rollins stand with a determined look on her face, "none of you are to blame. If you had tried to interfere something like this would have happened sooner."

Rollins' phone rang and she stepped into the hall to answer it. Evans quickly followed her and the residents of Glenn road were left to their own thoughts.

Rollins stepped into the hallway and heard Evans come up behind her. She felt Evans wait patiently while she checked her phone, "Trixie is outside. She wants to go over stuff with us."

Rollins hurried to the front door and met Trixie in the driveway. To her surprise she found Smithy standing there with her friend.

"Belden, how did everything go? Smithy, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Rollins grinned as Trixie scowled and Smithy bounced over to them. Trixie spoke through gritted teeth, "We're going to continue as we are except now Smithy is going to be sticking to me like glue until this is all over."

Rollins chuckled, Smithy had been in their class at Quantico. He also had family in the area and had moved to be closer to them. At the urging of her therapist Trixie had agreed to a date with Smithy about eight months after things ended with Jay. They only went on a couple of dates before Trixie said she couldn't do this anymore, but Smithy still had feelings for Trixie. He kept insisting that he cared about her and would wait for her to be ready to date. Trixie was not going to like having him as her personal shadow.

Rollins threw an arm around her partner and walked her back towards the house with the two men bringing up the rear, "Don't worry Belden this will all be over soon enough."

Rollins couldn't hide her chuckle when Trixie hissed under her breath, "Fine, but if he hits on me on more time I'm going to get written up for discharging my fire arm."

Trixie once again found herself schooling her features as she met her family's eyes. Before she could get a word in she found herself caught in her mother's embrace. Trixie let herself relax into her mother's arms for the first time in five years and tried her best to swallow back the tears. Soon she found herself being passed from one Belden to the next and finally found herself wrapped tightly in between Honey and Diana. Trixie couldn't hold the tears back any longer and before she knew what was happening she was sobbing. Cradled there in the arms of the people she cared about with her family present Trixie broke down. She could be strong again later, but right now she needed a moment of weakness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay. Because of my school and work schedule for the next three weeks I will only be posting one chapter a week. thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I love to hear what you think and it makes me so happy to know people are actually reading this story. I should have the next chapter ready by the beginning of next week. Enjoy!**

It had been a week since Jay had come back into her life. A week since she had told her family the truth, or at least as close to the truth as she could for now. She was ready to shoot Smithy, he kept making passes at her and it lead to some uncomfortable situations with her family. Trixie couldn't hide the small smile on her face when she thought about her family. Things were not back to normal, and Trixie didn't think they would be normal again for a while, but things were better. Trixie had spent time talking with her mother. Trixie reflexively placed her hand on her abdomen. She absent mindedly rubbed the scar while she remembered talking with her mom in the kitchen. Moms was amazing and she loved having the chance to have a real conversation with her mom again. She had spent time with her dad and her brothers, chatted with the Wheelers and the Lynch's, spent some girl time with Honey and Diana. Trixie frowned when she thought about the last two Bobwhites. Jim was avoiding her, she can't say she blamed him. They really had screwed things up between them, but she was hurt that Dan hadn't spoken to her yet.

Trixie tried to ignore Smithy as she worked through the morning routines. He hovered behind her left shoulder as she checked the security video from the night. He was still hovering when Dan arrived with his agent. Trixie looked up to see Dan leaning against the kitchen doorway. "We need to chat freckles."

Trixie smiled at Dan, "Sure Mangan, let's chat. Can you give us a minute Smithy?"

After Trixie practically shoved a very reluctant Smithy out the door she turned back to Dan who was wearing a shit eating grin. "What Mangan?"

"Somebody has a not so secret admirer freckles."

Trixie groaned, " I know, we went on like two dates eight months after I was shot because my therapist thought I needed to get back out there. He is determined to wait for me. It's getting rather irritating. But I'm sure we've other things to talk about."

Dan moved to stand across the counter from Trixie, "I don't want to ask you any questions you're not going to want to answer. I'm not sure I could handle knowing for sure what you went through. But I'm here if you need me. You're my friend Trixie, and if you need me I'm here. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Trixie went around the counter and threw her arms around Dan's neck "thanks Dan."

Trixie let go of Dan and pulled him back around the counter as she continued with her morning checks. They stood in companionable silence while Trixie worked Dan sipped coffee, that was how Smithy found them when he finally returned to the room.

Trixie spent the morning monitoring the perimeter security around the Manor House. It had been a week since Jay had last contacted them. They had bumped up the security and Trixie wanted to make sure it was tight. She had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. She was walking the Manor grounds with Smithy and Dan. Dan's playful banter and his desire to set Smithy's teeth on edge had Trixie feeling almost relaxed. The morning flew by and soon everyone was gathered for Sunday lunch.

Trixie looked around the room, it was still strange to see the two parts of her life collide, but she decided she didn't mind. The noise of so many people talking rose around Trixie and she couldn't help but smile.

If only she could shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Finally Weston arrived to start the briefing. He had barely begun when his phone rang.

Trixie watched as his face grew serious, when he left the room she turned to Rollins and Evans they wore similar expressions. Weston returned momentarily, "That was the New York City office. There has been what they are considering a credible threat to the F.B.I. building's safety and they are requesting our office as back up. I don't want to have to do this, but I need all available agents, so Belden I'm leaving you here. Lock this place down, no one leaves until we get back. Everyone else grab your gear. We're meeting S.W.A.T. in the city."

Trixie opened her mouth to protest, but Weston cut her off, "No Belden, this is the best way. As long as Jay is free you are a liability in the field. You need to stay here, we'll be fine." Trixie nodded her head and watched as her team left without her. Her mind was racing, she hopped that everyone would be okay. Trixie tried not to think about her team as she focused in on what she needed to do.

Once her team had departed Trixie turned her attention to her family. "Okay here is what we're going to do. Mr. Wheeler, will you pull out and load your shotguns? We're going to stay together in the house, but it never hurts to have extra fire power. "

Mr. Wheeler, Jim, and Regan left to load the guns. Trixie was mentally reviewing the layout of the house when Mart's voice broke into her thoughts. "Trixie, what is bothering you?"

Trixie tried to smile reassuringly at her brother, "I've just got a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen Mart, so we are going to be very careful."

Mr. Wheeler returned and distributed the guns amongst the men. Trixie left him to that and pulled Dan into the kitchen.

"Okay Dan, want to put that police training to work."

Dan smirked, "Sleepyside's finest are always ready freckles. What do you need?"

Trixie smiled, "Nothing too serious, I just feel jumpy today, so an extra pair of eyes would be useful."

They returned to the living room and Trixie spoke to the group, "Okay, this is just going to be for a few hours until the other agents return. I'm going to put the news on because I want to make sure my team is okay."

Trixie flicked on the television and saw that the F.B.I office in the city had been threatened they were sweeping the building for bombs. Trixie breathed a sigh of relief, nothing too terrible was happening. She settled back to watch security footage while her family chatted happily around her. Trixie couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right. As afternoon faded to evening the feeling intensified. That was when she heard the blast. Trixie soon isolated the appropriate camera, and saw that someone had set off a bomb close to the clubhouse. Trixie holstered her side arm and turned to her family. "I need to go check this out Dan will lock the front door behind me and if anyone and I mean anyone who is not me walks through that door shoot first and ask questions later."

Trixie hurried out of the house and towards the clubhouse. She crept up to the area where the explosion had occurred. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dead cat pinned to the

clubhouse door. The words 'check mate kitten' written on the door in blood. Trixie turned and sprinted for the Manor house focused on getting back to her family.

* * *

><p>Jim stood gun in hand in the living room, something had been spooking Trixie all day. Jim had a feeling that whoever was behind the explosion was the cause of Trixie's uneasiness. They could see her on the camera rushing towards the explosion. Every bone in Jim's body told him it was his job to protect her, that he should be between her and any nefarious character. He was terrified that he would have to see his Shamus blown to bits by whoever had set off the first bomb. He watched Trixie cautiously approach the blast. He saw her stop and focus in on something on the club house. That was when the voice spoke.<p>

"Drop those guns, I've got another bomb planted there and if any of you try to resist I will blow her to bits do you understand?"

Jim turned and saw the man who he could only assume was Jay. He was a handsome man, he had wavy blond hair and warm brown eyes. He looked athletic and was tall, he seemed to vibrate with the same sort of energy Trixie did. He could only assume this is how he caught Trixie in the first place. No one moved as he made his way to the computer and closed the lid blocking Jim's view of Trixie.

"I mean it guns down now, or I start shooting people."

Jim watched as he pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants, "Now put the guns down, and put your hands out in front of you. I don't want to blow up my kitten, but I will if you don't cooperate."

They dropped their guns and one by one Jay bound them all, he tied their hands and feet with zip ties and then moved back to admire his work, "I will have fun with you lot. The Bobwhites of the Glenn; I guess this is one scrape you all won't be getting out of."

* * *

><p>Trixie sprinted towards the Manor House. Jay was here her family was here they were sitting ducks. She burst into the house and heard Jay's honeyed tones coming from the living room. She walked though the door and found herself face to face with Jay. She quickly noted her family was tied up but otherwise unharmed.<p>

Trixie tried to infuse her voice with confidence when she spoke, "Well, what have we here? You should be in prison Jay."

Jay chuckled, "Hello to you too kitten. You have been a very bad girl. I warned you what I would do if you told anyone about out relationship."

"It wasn't a relationship Jay people who are in relationships don't do what you did to me. And you will not hurt my family, you'll have to kill me first before you'll ever lay a finger on them."

Jay began to circle Trixie, "Well kitten, that can be arranged."

Trixie barely had time to react before he was on her. She tried to gather herself, she had been top in her class at Quantico in hand to hand combat damn it she wasn't going to let him push her around.

Trixie felt her body react, she threw punches and blocked hits. She almost had the upper hand when Jay slammed her head into the mirror on the wall. Trixie felt the glass crack and pierce her forehead, and spots appeared in her vision, but she pushed forward. Trixie wasn't sure how much longer she could do this for her limbs felt like lead and their was blood gluing her left eye shut. Jay used that to his advantage and his boot cracked into her left side. The blow knocked the air from her lungs and pushed her to the floor.

Jay stood above her gun in hand as she slowly lost consciousness. Trixie struggled to right herself, struggled to keep moving. She had to keep Jay from her family. She was losing the fight though and the last thing she remembered before her body gave in was Jay's chuckle followed by a single gun shot and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello Again, I realized that I left the last chapter at a terrible spot so I got up early to finish this chapter this morning. As always please read and review I love to hear what you think.**

Mart was in his car speeding down Glenn road behind the ambulance that held his sister. He still couldn't believe what had transpired this evening. His mind was racing; he vaguely heard Honey and Diana crying in the car next to him. Brian was in the ambulance with Trixie and the rest of them were speeding towards the hospital.

Mart mind was racing a thousand miles a minute when he rushed into the emergency room with his family. He saw Rollins talking to the doctor and hurried over to her.

"Does she have a previous medical history we should be aware of?"

Rollins thought for a moment, "She has a bullet wound in her shoulder; she had an ectopic pregnancy that resulted in surgery. She has broken bones and received all the typical wounds an agent would pick up in the line of duty. That should be it for medical history."

The doctor was quiet for a moment, "Ms. Belden's injuries seem to be the result of domestic violence rather than any acts of bravery she may have partaken in as an F.B.I. agent."

Mart bristled, but before he could speak Rollins did, "How dare you! To you she is agent Belden; you have no idea who you're dealing with. That woman is the bravest person I know. She has been through hell, and the last thing she needs is some self-entitled prick giving her a hard time. Yes she was in an abusive relationship with the same man who tried to kill her tonight. If you can't do your job and treat my partner with the respect she deserves then I want another doctor for her."

The doctor paled, "Ms." Rollins cut in, "It's agent Rollins."

"Agent Rollins, I apologize I behaved unprofessionally. Thank you for the medical history I am going to go treat your partner."

He walked away and Mart turned to Rollins, "What happened today Lindsey?"

She sighed, "Come into the waiting room Mart, I'll tell all of you at once."

Mart took his seat next to Diana and waited for the rest of his family to gather around him. Once they were all seated Rollins spoke, "The bomb threats to the F.B.I. building in the city were faked. In the late afternoon we found the guy making the threats. He was just a hired hand, he told us he was paid to threaten the F.B.I. building because his boss wanted the agents from White Plains brought into the city. He picked a picture of Jay out of the lineup we gave him. As soon as we knew Jay was behind this we hurried back to Sleepyside as quickly as we could. We got here just in time thank God."

Mart spoke, "So you shot Jay, and rushed Trixie to the hospital. Now what happens?"

Rollins smiled, "Now he's gone. They have his body in the morgue he'll never hurt Trixie again. Her injuries will heal, and hopefully she will get her life back on track. You all will return to your normal lives, there's no more danger to you. Don't give up on Trixie, this is going to be rough on her, but keep rebuilding your relationships with her. She's been so different this last week. Being around you all again I've started seeing glimpses of the girl I met freshman year of college."

Mart was curious about this woman who seemed to be so important to his sister, "Tell us about you and Trixie. You became friends your freshman year?"

Rollins laughed, "No on the contrary, we hated each other for the first half of freshman year. My childhood was not exactly ideal. My mom was a prostitute; my dad was a low level criminal who got more than he bargained for when he bought a night of fun. My mom died when I was five and I got sent to live with my dad. He was in and out of prison; we were on the streets a lot. I got involved with a gang. Finally when I was fifteen I got sent to live with my grams. She was my dad's mother, she was a harsh woman, but she pushed me to get my act together. She got me into college; I settled on criminal justice and moved into the dorms at UVA. You can imagine my surprise when I walked into my dorm room to find that I had been matched with this perky preppy little blonde girl. I sort of felt like I'd been forced to room with Gidget. We couldn't agree on anything. Then my grams died during winter break of freshman year and Trixie was there for me. I returned the favor later that year when she got herself into a spot of trouble. After that year we clicked. Our differences didn't seem like such a big deal, we complement each other it's what makes us such good partners. And despite the hellacious start to our roommate history we still live together."

It was Dan who spoke next his voice thick with emotion, "It's a particular talent our freckles has. She has quite the knack for helping people and once she counts you as a friend she's one of the best you'll ever have."

The Bobwhites all nodded their head in agreement. Honey spoke her voice cracking with unshed tears, "Just look at the seven of us if it weren't for Trixie who knows where any of us would be. Jim might never have gotten away from his mean step father, he wouldn't be my brother. Diana's horrible fake Uncle Monty might still be around. Dan might have been taken away to juvy. I know I'd probably still be miserable without Trixie. Nothing's been the same without our esteemed co-president around."

Rollins smiled, "Trixie is special all right. And you don't need to worry, I'm sure she'll be fine."

They sat in silence for a while waiting for some news on Trixie, when suddenly Mart remembered something he had heard Rollins say to the doctor, "Rollins you said something about Trixie having a surgery after an ectopic pregnancy. What is that?"

It was Brian who spoke, "An ectopic pregnancy is when a fertilized egg stays stuck in the fallopian tubes instead of implanting on the uterine wall. It requires surgery to remove the fetus because it can't grow out of the uterus. That surgery can render women infertile, is Trixie?"

Brian trailed off and all eyes were once again on Rollins, "Maybe the doctors think it is unlikely she will ever have children. But I'm not going to tell you anything more it's her story to tell."

* * *

><p>Trixie hurt, she cracked open her eyes and saw she was in a hospital room. She felt a pain in her abdomen and remembered the last time she had been in a hospital room. It was after Jay had shot her. She glanced down at her body and tried to take stock of her injuries. It felt like her head was going to split open. She vaguely remembered Jay bashing her head against a mirror. She raised a hand and felt the thick bandage on her forehead. When she raised her arm she felt a stabbing pain in her ribs. They were definitely bruised maybe broken. As Trixie gingerly moved the rest of her body she was relieved to feel that while everything was sore she didn't seem to be seriously injured anywhere else.<p>

Trixie felt another twinge in her abdomen and placed her hand on the scar there. She tried not to cry as she thought about the baby that never had a chance to live and the babies she was never going to get to have. Trixie gingerly placed her head back on the pillow and let the darkness overtake her once again.

* * *

><p>Rollins tried to calm down Trixie's family after her revelation. They were all talking at once and Rollins didn't think she'd get them to quiet down. She sent up a brief pray of thanks when the doctor returned to the waiting room.<p>

"Agent Belden is going to be fine. We stitched up her forehead, she doesn't have a concussion, but she'll have a pretty bad headache for a while. She has a few minor contusions, and her ribs are pretty beaten up. Fortunately only one is broken, but she has three badly bruised ribs all on her left side. We're keeping her overnight for observation. You can come back and collect her tomorrow. She'll probably be discharged around noon."

Mrs. Belden spoke, "Can we see Trixie?"

The doctor shook his head, "it's late, visiting hours are done for the day. The best thing you can do for agent Belden is go home and get some sleep because she's going to need all the help she can get tomorrow."

The Bobwhites refused to leave though. They pushed their parents to go home and rest, but insisted that they would remain in the hospital all night with Trixie. Rollins agreed to stay with them so the doctor showed them to the waiting room on Trixie's floor. Rollins stepped out to call Evans and update him and then returned to see the Bobwhites spread out over the couches and chairs. They left her a comfy looking couch. It was quiet in the room as Rollins heard the bobwhites slip one by one off to sleep. Finally she succumbed to her heavy eyelids and drifted off.

* * *

><p>Jim lay awake in the hospital waiting room trying to sort through his thoughts. Rollins had never said when Trixie had had the ectopic pregnancy. Had it been his child one of the things they had shared hateful words over had been their lack of protection. Looking back Jim knew now that their words had been fueled by fear, but that didn't make them hurt any less.<p>

Jim quietly got up and made his way to Trixie's room he needed to know. If the baby was his why didn't Trixie tell him? He pushed open her door and made his way to the chair by her bed. At first glance she seemed to be sleeping, but then Trixie turned her head and he found himself trapped in those blue eyes once again.

"Hi Trixie, I didn't wake you did I?"

Trixie smiled a small smile, "No Jim, I've been drifting in and out most of the night. What are you doing here?"

Jim pulled his chair closer to her bed, "We're all still here Trixie, none of the Bobwhites could go home and leave one of our own in the hospital alone. You're partner Rollins is still out there too, she seems nice."

Trixie laughed, and then winced holding her ribs, "Yeah, she's great. We had a rocky start, but now I don't know what I'd do without her."

Jim rubbed the back of his neck, "I feel like I owe you an apology Trixie, for everything that happened between us that New Years. I can't help but feel that maybe if I hadn't screwed things up so badly you wouldn't have ended up with Jay."

Trixie shook her head, "No Jim, what happened between us was messed up I'll give you that, but we were both at fault. When I found Jay I was looking for a distraction, that's why I ignored my gut when it told me he was no good. I'm still working on believing that nothing that happened to me was my fault, but I can say with certainty it was not your fault."

Jim spoke carefully, not sure how to proceed, "I still feel bad about what went down between us Trixie and eventually I think we'll have to talk about it. But there's a thing I need to ask you and I'm not sure how to say it, or even if I have the right to ask, and I'm just a little confused."

Trixie smiled, "Well you've clearly been Honey's brother too long Jim, because that was some Honey speak for sure."

Jim smiled, "I guess I'm not being very clear, but if anyone can understand Honey speak it's you. Rollins told the doctor who was treating you your medical history. Mart must have heard her because he asked her about something she had said. Brian explained what it meant and I was just wondering…"

Trixie cut him off, "You know that I was pregnant and want to know if the baby was yours."

Jim nodded so Trixie continued, "Yes Jim. I was pregnant with your child. I was four months pregnant when it happened."

Jim waited for Trixie to continue, but when she didn't he spoke, "When what happened Trixie?"

Trixie could feel the tears streaming down her face, but didn't have the energy to stop them, "I didn't even know I was pregnant for the longest time. I got my period after we slept together, and since I didn't sleep with anyone else I assumed we were fine. Then I started to feel off and I went to student health. They gave me a pregnancy test and it was positive. I explained the situation to them and they said that sometimes women still bleed early on in pregnancy and while it wasn't a great sign I hadn't miscarried yet so they assumed the baby was fine and told me to make an appointment with an OB/Gyn. I was scared so I put it off. Rollins and Evans knew I was pregnant; even then I couldn't hide anything from them. They did everything they could to reassure me and finally had me convinced that I should go to the doctor. Then I started to feel pain in my abdomen, I assumed it was a pregnancy thing and dismissed it, until the pain got worse. Finally during our spring break Rollins and Evans took me to the E.R. because I was in so much pain it couldn't be normal. The doctors did an ultrasound to check on the baby and saw that my pregnancy was ectopic. They had to operate to remove the baby, and in the process I lost my right ovary and fallopian tube. It's unlikely that I will ever be able to have children."

Jim moved forwards unsure how to comfort a crying injured Trixie. He wrapped his arms around her as gently as he could and let her cry. "Why didn't you tell me Trixie?"

She sniffed, "We hadn't spoken in months and I didn't know how to tell you especially since I had told you I wasn't pregnant already. Then I lost the baby and I was a mess it's a miracle I managed to finish the semester. I was grieving for a person who hadn't even had the chance to exist yet. I didn't know how to tell you I was afraid you'd hate me even more then you already did. It was my worst fear that you would confirm what I was already feeling and tell me this whole thing was my fault."

Jim rocked Trixie as gently as he could, "I never would have told you it was your fault Trixie because it wasn't. And if I'd known I would have been grieving right along with you."

Jim saw Trixie look up and he knew that her tear filled eyes were matched by his own. He's not sure how long they sat like that crying and holding each other, but Trixie eventually drifted back to sleep and Jim returned to the waiting room to try to catch a little sleep. He knew that while Jay might be gone he and Trixie were still far from okay. He wasn't sure they'd ever be okay again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is a couple days ahead of schedule. This chapter is more of a filler to transition into the next section of the story, but you get a lot of background. The next chapter will probably be up over Thanksgiving break. Please read and review.**

Trixie woke early the next morning when a nurse came in to check her vitals. The last thing she remembered was Jim holding her while she cried. Trixie blushed, she felt foolish. To distract herself Trixie focused on the nurse, "Am I going home today?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes we told your family we would be releasing you around noon. They'll be here to pick you up then and the doctor will be in later this morning to give you instructions."

Trixie smiled at the nurse in thanks, "Is there any chance my partner left my phone here?"

The nurse smiled, "Yes an Agent Rollins told us you would want it." She grabbed the phone off a table by the window and handed it to Trixie. As soon as she left the room Trixie pulled out her phone and dialed Rollins, she needed to know what was going on with Jay.

* * *

><p>Rollins had all six Bobwhites and Trixie Parents and her younger brother Bobby in their small apartment. Evans was busy arranging the flowers everyone had sent to Trixie in her room leaving Rollins to deal with nine well meaning, but bothersome relatives. Rollins opened the door to yet another flower delivery and couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone within a hundred mile radius who didn't know Trixie.<p>

Rollins saw Mrs. Belden stacking the dishes of food she'd brought in the fridge and watched Honey and Diana tidy the family room. The men were all huddled around the little bathroom she and Trixie shared debating about whether or not it would be safe for Trixie. Rollins sunk back against the counter a little overwhelmed. She was still there when Bobby Belden found her. She was amazed at how much this boy looked like Trixie. They had the same mischievous look in their blue eyes, the same sandy curls and the same easy smile.

"So you look like you're just barely hanging on over here Agent Rollins."

Rollins smiled at the young man, "Are they always so…"

Bobby smiled, "No they aren't usually this bad, but everyone is really worried about Trixie."

"I suppose that is understandable, but I doubt Trixie is going to feel up to all this when she gets here Bobby."

Bobby nodded, "You're probably right, but you don't have to worry once they all confirm for themselves that Trixie is okay everyone will leave if that's what Trixie wants."

Rollins checked her watch, "I'd better head down to the hospital, Trixie has been calling me for hours, but I haven't been answering she's going to have questions I'd be more comfortable answering in person."

Bobby nodded, "Good luck with my sister, when she sets her mind to something she is like a terrier with a bone."

Rollins laughed and went to grab Evans. They left the apartment and hurried to the hospital grateful to be away from the chaos for a while.

* * *

><p>Trixie was feeling irritable she had been calling Rollins all morning and had gotten no answer. She had spoken with the doctor she was on strict desk duty for the next month. It was only the pain in her ribs that kept her still in her bed. She was wound so tightly her hands were shaking.<p>

Finally she saw Rollins and Evans and moved as quickly as she could to get out of bed. She winced as she straitened and Evans very gently caught her and sat her back down. Once he was satisfied she was situated comfortable he sat on one end of the bed. Once Rollins sat next to Evans Trixie started to speak, but was cut off by Rollins.

"He's gone Trixie; the medical examiner is doing the autopsy today. I also owe you an apology, your brother heard me say you had an ectopic pregnancy and he may have asked about it in front of your family. So they all know about it, although I told them it wasn't my story to tell."

Trixie nodded, "I knew about that Jim came to see me last night and he mentioned it."

Evans quirked an eyebrow at Trixie, "Oh really, Agent Belden would you care to explain why the oh so handsome red headed man came to visit you in the middle of the night?"

Trixie blushed, "It's not like that Johnny. He came to ask if he was the baby's father."

Rollins jaw dropped, "You mean he is the baby's father. Is this what happened during winter break of out freshman year. I think we may need details Belden."

Trixie groaned, "Can we please go home and I promise I'll tell you everything later?"

Rollins nodded, "Okay, but you aren't off the hook my friend. Evans and I want all the dirty details about the cute redhead."

Evans stepped outside while Rollins helped her get changed, while they were alone Trixie wrapped her friend in a quick hug, "Thank you Rollins."

Trixie tried to put everything she was feeling into the hug, thanks to her friend the man who had been haunting her nightmares was gone. Finally when she had dressed very slowly and was loaded very carefully into the car. Trixie put her head back and tried not to be jostled too much by the car ride. Fortunately they arrived home soon and very slowly made her way up the stairs to their apartment. Evans was behind her prepared to catch her if she fell and Rollins was supporting her on her right side. When they finally made it to their front door Trixie was exhausted. She was surprised to see her family waiting for her inside.

As soon as she made it through the door Brian took her from Rollins, "Let's get you to bed Trixie before everyone bombards you."

Trixie leaned on Brian as he helped her to her room. Brian settled her on the bed propped up on her pillows. Once he was satisfied that she was resting comfortable his doctor face fell away and she was met with his worried big brother face.

"What's wrong Brian?"

"You were pregnant Trixie."

Trixie nodded, "I was pregnant."

"Whose baby was it Trixie?"

"If you're asking you already have a theory Brian."

"Was it Jim's baby Trixie?"

Trixie blushed, "Yes."

Brian's face grew red and Trixie put her hand over his mouth before he could say anything.

"Brian calm down, I'm glad it was Jim. Let me explain please, before you explode."

When Brian nodded she removed her hand from his mouth and continued.

"Jay raped me. But he couldn't take my virginity. You don't know how grateful I am that Jim and I did what we did even though it destroyed whatever it was we had together. It meant I had one memory of a sexual experience that wasn't a nightmare. I knew what it was supposed to be like with someone who loved me and that meant a lot to me. So please don't be mad at Jim, and please don't let this be another wedge between us Brian. Jim and I were young and stupid and drunk and we acted without thinking."

Brian's face had gone white and her pulled Trixie into a hug, she buried her head in her brother's shoulder and tried to ignore the twinge from her ribs.

"I feel like I failed as a big brother Trixie. These things shouldn't have happened to you I should have protected you."

Trixie pulled back surprised at the emotion in Brian's voice, "There was nothing you could have done Bri. And for the record you're a great big brother. You know that I was shot, in the shoulder."

Brian nodded so Trixie continued, "Well by the time they got me to the hospital I was really out of it. The doctors kept asking me all these medical questions and Rollins told me after the fact that I just kept telling them ask Brian. Ask my brother Brian he's a doctor he'll know what to do. So please don't ever doubt you're a good big brother because you are."

Brian kissed Trixie on the forehead, "I love you too Trixie. I won't yell at Jim, and I could never hold this against you. I'm here if you need anything. Now I think I'd best let everyone else get some time with you or they'll start breaking down the door."

* * *

><p>Brian walked out of Trixie's room with a heavy heart. He had a feeling that hearing the rest of Trixie's story would be just as hard as that had been. He told his parents they could go in to see Trixie and wandered over to the rest of the Bobwhites.<p>

Honey grabbed his hand, "Is she going to be okay Bri?"

Brian smiled down at the woman he hoped would be his wife someday and nodded. He looked around at the group of people surrounding him and couldn't help but be amazed at his sister's ability to bring people together.

They sat quietly waiting for his mom and dad to be done, when they exited Trixie's room they collected Bobby and left the Bobwhites alone with Trixie, or almost alone. Brian was still very aware of Rollins and Evans. He knew they were important to his sister, but couldn't help feeling a bit bitter that they had gotten to spend the last five years with Trixie when they hadn't. That bitterness was tinged with anger that they knew what Trixie was going through and hadn't stopped it. The rational part of his brain knew that they did everything they could, but part of him wasn't ready to forgive them yet.

The Bobwhites decided to see Trixie as a group since no one wanted to wait any longer to assure themselves she was okay.

* * *

><p>When her parents left Trixie braced herself for the Bobwhites. They walked through her door and gathered around her bed with solemn expressions on their faces.<p>

Trixie snorted in amusement and held her ribs, "This isn't a funeral you all don't need to look like you're in mourning I'll be fine. Although if they really do keep me in bed for a week and on desk duty for a month I might have to die of boredom."

Mart laughed, "Well I guess you must be okay if you've managed to have enough energy to be overdramatic."

Trixie shifted to get more comfortable on the bed, wincing as she jarred her ribs. You can sit you don't need to hover around me."

The Bobwhite settled themselves in chairs on the bed, on the top of Trixie's dresser and she was happy to see they looked a bit more relaxed. At least until Dan opened his mouth.

"So that was Jay?"

Trixie nodded, "Yes I'm sorry you had to watch us fight. But that was Jay."

Honey grabbed Trixie's hand, "I think I understand now how he managed to reel you in. He seemed like such a nice man. He looked so wholesome and he had that voice."

Trixie gripped Honey's hand a little tighter, "Yes all of those things definitely contributed he didn't look like a psychopath."

Dan nodded, "The best ones never do. On a less serious note, you throw a mean punch freckles."

Trixie smiled, "Thanks Dan, all agents go through hand to hand combat training at Quantico."

Diana shuddered, "That sounds so hard, what else did you have to do? We have so much catching up to do!"

Trixie smiled, "Yes we do, don't think I haven't noticed that engagement ring on your finger Diana Lynch. Did my verbose brother finally manage to string those four little words together?"

Mart walked over and wrapped his arm around Di, "Yes I did and verbose really? Since when have you had a big vocabulary?"

"I did go to college. Now tell me more. How did you propose? When? Are you and Brian still together Honey? What about you Dan, and you Jim any new developments in the love department?"

Dan laughed, "I'm content with being the Casanova of Sleepyside, and old honorable here has been single for at least a year. When did you break up with what's her face Jim?"

Jim glared at Dan, "Crystal and I broke up two years ago do you really need to keep bringing her up?"

Dan elbowed Jim in the side, "Yes, you need to get laid."

Jim sputtered at Dan and Trixie trying to break the tension spoke up, "You know Dan you and Rollins must be cut from the same cloth because she says shit like that to me all the time. In fact she might just give you a run for your money in the dating department. She's got more notches on her bedpost then anyone I know."

Dan smirked, "Maybe you should formally introduce us then."

Trixie just shook her head and turned back to Honey and Di. Honey was still holding tight to Trixie's hand.

"Brian and I are still together, we're actually both going to be working in the pediatric wing of the hospital now that's he's finished his residency."

Trixie smiled at her friend, "I can't believe you really are a nurse that's great Honey I bet the patients adore you."

Brian spoke up, "they do everyone adores Honey, she's perfect." Honey in an effort to hide her blush put Di on the spot, "Well Di has yet to tell you about the engagement yet."

Trixie listened as Diana describes the romantic dinner and the walk down by the lake. She didn't know her brother could be so romantic. When Di finished describing his lakeside proposal Trixie felt happy tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're going to be my sister Di, and Brian, I can think of another young lady in this room who I'd love to be able to call a Belden." Brian and Honey both blushed and looked at the floor.

Diana gasped, "I wasn't able to ask before now, but you'll be one of my bridesmaids right Trixie?"

Trixie smiled, "I'd love to Di."

She smiled, "Are we still sticking with that name drawing we did when we were kids?"

Honey laughed, "Oh I think we should, it was so much fun. And besides if we stick with it, I get Trixie."

Di laughed, "Okay then I get you Honey."

Trixie laughed, "Unfortunately Di I doubt you'll ever have the chance to be mine. But if a miracle occurs, you're mine."

Dan interrupted their reminiscing, "Any chance one of you is willing to explain what's going on here?"

Honey laughed, "It's actually a bit ridiculous. When we were fourteen we drew names out of a hat to decide who would be the maid of honor at whose wedding someday. Di got me, I got Trixie, and Trixie got Di. That way we didn't have to worry about choosing between our two best friends should we ever get married."

The men just shook their heads and the conversation resumed. After a few hours the Bobwhites departed smiling after insisting Trixie come to the weekly Sunday dinner. It was after they left that Evans and Rollins came into Trixie's room and she remembered that she had promised them answers.

Trixie groaned, "I don't suppose you'll let me off the hook since it's late will you?"

Evans shook his head, "Not a chance Belden, spill it we want all the dirty details."

Rollins settled next to her on the bed leaning up against the pillows, "there aren't many dirty details, but it is a long story. Will you hand me my jewelry box Evans and I'll start from the beginning."

Johnny handed Trixie the small wooden box before lying across the end of the bed looking at the two women.

Trixie took a deep breath and began, "Jim was my first mystery. I was thirteen years old, and Honey had just moved into the Manor house. I talked her into exploring this decrepit old mansion our crazy neighbor owned and when we broke in we found a boy with red hair a bit older than us asleep on a mattress on the floor. Being the epitome of grace that I am I tripped knocking over a stack of old newspapers. The noise woke Jim and he was up in a flash pointing his shot gun at me. He told me to scram and I thought it was a good idea to tell off the boy holding a gun to my head. Honey had a calming effect on the two of us and soon the three of us were talking. Jim's father had died when he was a child and his mother remarried a cruel man. After his mother passed away he was stuck with the cruel Jonesy. At fifteen he'd finally had enough, so he ran away looking for the only relative he had left. It just happened to be the crazy neighbor who owned the mansion. He was on death's door and Jim was tempted to just keep running, but Honey and I talked him into staying. Then Jonesy showed up and burnt the mansion to the ground. Jim ran away and Honey and I took off to find him. When he left he left me this." Trixie stopped to pull out the diamond engagement ring Jim had given her at thirteen.

Rollins and Evans passed the ring between the two of them remarking about the beauty of the ring. Trixie took a deep breath, "Honey and I tracked him down and the Wheelers adopted Jim. He and I danced around each other for years. We were attracted to each other, but were too young to really do anything about it. When I was fourteen and he was sixteen Jim gave me an ID bracelet with his name on it and told me I was his special girl." Trixie pulled out and passed around the bracelet.

"Jim was my first everything, he was the first boy to give me flowers, the first boy I danced with who wasn't my brother. I went to his senior prom with him; he came to mine with me. But the timing was never right for us. Jim graduated high school early, and I was two years younger and we had been dancing around each other sharing innocent touches and chaste kisses on cheeks for so long we didn't really know how to handle our feelings."

Trixie smiled remembering, "my freshman year of college Jim had just started graduate school at Harvard. All the Bobwhites went up to visit him for New Years. We were drinking and I remember finding myself in his room looking at a picture of the two of us. Jim found me and he kissed me. It was like five years of repressed teenage hormones burst forth. One kiss turned into many kisses, and one thing led to another. He was so sweet so gentle with me. We were both virgins and in the drunken haze, we didn't think to use protection. The next morning when I woke up I realized what we'd done and I didn't know how to talk to Jim about it. I was scared and confused and didn't know how to handle the situation. I guess neither did Jim because we both muddled through until we lost our tempers. We said some terrible things to each other and parted ways furious. After that I sent Jim and email to tell him I got my period and we didn't speak again until this mess with Jay started."

Lindsey and Johnny stared at Trixie in shock. She glanced from one to another "what?"

Lindsey shook her head, you're twenty four years old, you've been in love with this guy for eleven years. You need to tell him how you feel."

Trixie shook her head, "Everything between Jim and I is in the past. Hopefully we can work through our shit and be friends again, but I don't think I'll ever be ready for another relationship again I'm too messed up."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hopefully you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Here is the next installment, the next chapter should be up next week. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.**

Trixie rested her forehead on her desk her groan muffled by the stacks of papers that covered her work surface. She was ready to scream if she couldn't be on active duty again soon. It had been five weeks. By the end of her week in bed Rollins threatened to smother her with a pillow. Now after four weeks of desk duty Trixie was antsy. Her forehead was healed the still pink scar a reminder that her past was not as far behind her as she'd like. Her ribs though are why she was still on desk duty. They were mostly healed now, she was sure it would be a while before they were good as new, but they only twinged occasionally now.

Trixie glanced at her watch and groaned again. It was girls night and since they had to cancel last month's Rollins was determined they get together this month. Trixie glanced over at her partner's empty desk and sighed pulling her change of clothes out from under the desk. Trixie hurried to change and grabbing her bags hurried to the bar to meet Rollins and Evans.

Thirty minutes later a slightly out of breath Trixie pushed her way through the door of the only bar in the area that offered country line dancing. She stopped at the bar to order a beer and then headed towards the back table where Evans and Rollins were waiting for her.

"It took you long enough Belden, Rollins and I thought we were going to have to drag you out of the office."

Trixie smiled, "No Evans I was looking through some cold cases and lost track of time that's all."

Rollins snorted, "Well thank God you'll be back on active duty Monday I was going to have to kill Evans if he had to keep acting as my partner any longer."

Evans put his hand over his heart, "You wound me Rollins. But seriously, I'll be glad to be out of the field, and I'd never dream of coming between you two."

Trixie sipped her beer while she watched Rollins and Evans bicker. Between the two of them they had too much sass. She remembered the day she first met Evans. It was their first week of school. She and Rollins still hated each other and she had gone to the library to study. She'd gone into the older part of the library looking for a book and found Evans crying at a desk. She'd sat down next to him and he'd poured his heart out to her. They were total strangers, but Evans needed someone to confide in and Trixie was willing to listen. He told her everything, how he was from a small town in Louisiana. How he was gay and had finally came out to his parents. They had refused to accept him. They told him if he was going to be an abomination in the eyes of God he shouldn't feel the need to come home again. Trixie bristled with old anger when she thought about the things his parents had said. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were very lucky they'd never bothered to get in touch with their son. If they ever did Trixie was going to give them a piece of her mind and it wouldn't be pretty. She sighed again, in the end Evans was happy now and that was all that mattered.

Trixie came to when Rollins started snapping her fingers in front of Trixie's face, "What Rollins?"

"Daydreaming again Belden?" Were you thinking about a certain red head?"

Trixie glared at her friends, "No I was not. Don't we have better things to talk about then my messed up romantic history?"

Evans smiled, "We could talk about your romantic future if you'd prefer? There are some good looking guys in here tonight." Evans pointed to a dark haired man at the bar, "the ass on that guy looks delectable. If his front is a cute as his back you should go chat him up."

Rollins nodded, "You need to get back on the horse Belden. Try dating, if you get us some basic info on the guy we can even run a full background check on him Monday at work."

Trixie shook her head, "It's girls night can we please just enjoy it."

Rollins nodded resigned and Evans grabbed both of their hands, "if we're not finding you a man, we're going to dance come one ladies."

Trixie allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor and began to move. She was a bit stiff because she was afraid of hurting her still healing ribs, but Trixie let her body give in to the sound of the music. She felt the tension leave her body as she let the alcohol and the music sweep her away.

***********************************************************8

Jim woke up Saturday morning excited for the day ahead. The Bobwhites were going riding together all seven of them for the first time in almost six years. The weather was getting chilly it was the middle of October and Indian summer was already starting to fade into cool fall days. Jim got dressed quickly and hurried out the door.

As he was walking down to the Manor house from Ten acres he had to admit to himself that Trixie was a major cause of his excitement this morning. She hadn't been cleared by the doctor to ride before today, but they had still gotten to spend time together. It was almost too easy to fall back into old habits with her. Jim had to resist the urge to tug on his curl, and it was always on the tip of his tongue to call her Shamus, but he held back. Trixie had been through hell and she needed a friend. She needed to be able to trust him. Jim wanted her to trust him, he needed her too, Trixie was the source of all sunshine in his life and things had been bleak without her around.

Jim walked through the stable doors and his breath was stolen from him when he caught sight of Trixie. She was petting Starlight's nose and gently cooing to the animal. She was in torn jeans and ratty sneakers and the same men's flannel shirt Rollins had yelled at her for wearing the day she came back into their lives. Her curls were longer now reaching to shoulder length and she had them pulled up under a mangy old baseball cap that he recognized as the NYU cap he'd given her when he left for college.

Jim cleared his throat and Trixie turned startled. "Sorry to scare you Trixie, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Trixie smiled, "it's okay, you'd think with all my training I'd stop getting so lost in my own thoughts."

Jim shook his head, "training or no training Trixie getting lost in your head is part of what makes you such a great detective. You do your best thinking when your wool gathering."

Trixie laughed and Jim was so grateful to hear that sound again, he'd hated seeing her wince every time she tried to laugh, "Well Jim, I'll hang on to that and use it against Rollins next time she throws her rubber band ball at me for daydreaming."

"So you like your job then? You never regret not opening a private detective agency?"

Trixie shook her head, "No, I get to solve real cases and really help people at the F.B.I. If I'd been a private detective I probably would have spent most of my time chasing cheating husbands. What about you I don't think anyone has told me what you do yet. You never opened your boy's school?"

"No, it became pretty obvious while I was in college that I wasn't going to be able to make the kind of difference I wanted to opening a school. So now I work for dad. I head up the charitable division of Wheeler Hart International. I get to open up schools all over the world and it feels good to be really making a difference. I even arranged it so I could do nature workshops and riding lessons occasionally. So I'm still a teacher, just not in the way I imaged I would be."

Trixie smiled, "That sounds wonderful. Honey said you built a house on Ten Acres as well?"

Jim smiled, "Yeah, all the Bobwhites seem to be roosting along Glenn road. Mart and Diana have a house along the road. Brian is having a house built, but we all know it's a house for him and Honey when they finally get married. Dan lives in Maypenny's cottage; he left it to Dan when he died. And now you Ms. Belden are our last holdout."

Trixie laughed again, "I know it feels so weird to actually live in Sleepyside instead of just outside, but that's where we ended up when the three of us were looking for a place."

Soon the rest of the Bobwhites arrived and Jim's precious time with Trixie was over. He couldn't help watching her as they rode through the preserve she was talking and laughing with Honey and Di and in his opinion she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

*********************************************8

Trixie felt a sense of déjà vu as she sprawled on Honey's bed with Honey and Di. They were talking about dresses for the wedding and for a moment Trixie remembered the many times they had been in this same position in the past. Suddenly it was like they were thirteen years old having a sleep over again.

Trixie noticed the girls stop talking and turned to see them both looking at her. Before she could react Honey and Diane both lunged at her and Trixie ignored the twinge in her ribs while her friends hugged her. They pulled back moments later with their eyes shining with tears.

Trixie wiped her eyes discretely and sat back on the bed, "So I think I would like to host the Sunday dinner tomorrow, if you all don't mind."

Di clapped, "that would be lovely Trixie and we could spend some time with your roommates."

Honey nodded, "they seem important to you so we'd like to get to know them."

Trixie smiled, "They are and they seem to be a bit intimidated by the Bobwhites, so I thought this could be a good time for them to get to know you all."

Di scooted down so her head was on Trixie's knees, "Tell us about them. Rollins told us about how you two became friends, but we never got to talk to her much. Evans seemed great he was the house agent at my house, but he was pretty quiet."

Trixie laughed, "He's a great guy, and enjoy the quiet because Evans loves to talk."

Honey pulled Di's legs across her lap to scoot closer, "Are he and Rollins together they seemed really close?"

Trixie snorted, "No Evans is gay, and Rollins is a serial dater. She loses interest in guys after a couple of dates no one ever seems to hold her interest."

Honey sighed, "We should hook her up with Dan, he's the same way. I think we three are the only girls in Sleepyside he hasn't dated."

Trixie picked up her phone, "Let me text Rollins and Evans and once I okay it with them I'll let everyone else know I'm hosting tomorrow."

The three friends lounged in comfortable silence until Trixie's phone pinged. She opened the text and snorted, before reading the texts aloud. "Evans says, 'Yes girl gather your ladies and meet at our place we'll go grocery shopping and they can dish about those handsome brothers of yours."

Trixie looked at her two friends who were giggling like school girls. Honey and Di looked at each other and said in tandem, "Let's go!"

***************************************************8

Trixie felt like she'd stepped through the door to an alternate universe. She pushed her cart through the grocery store while she listened to Honey and Lindsey talk about their sex lives, and Johnny and Di critique the outfits of everyone who walked by. They were talking and laughing and Trixie couldn't believe these two portions of her life had clicked so seamlessly.

"Well we all know Trixie has a type."

Honey laughed, "She really does Lindsey have you noticed how she loves movies with red haired men in them?"

Trixie cut in, "I do not have a type, and even if I did it wouldn't be red headed men."

Di broke into the conversation, "That's true her type isn't red heads it Jim."

Johnny threw his arm around Di shoulders, "So do tell us my loves Trixie was a bit unwilling to give away the dirty details of her and the handsome Jim. Did she tell you two details after they did the dirty?"

Honey laughed, "Trixie and Jim do the dirty, no. That was part of what was so frustrating, everything they did was so very innocent. He was always tugging on her curl and calling her Shamus. They had this connection, and were very open in their admiration of the other, but nothing ever happened between them."

Di narrowed her eyes, "Lindsey and Johnny assumed you and Jim slept together, and you had an ectopic pregnancy."

Honey's eyes widened in shock, "you slept with Jim!"

Trixie shushed them, "Keep it down do you want the whole town gossiping about my sex life by nightfall?"

Honey and Di stopped and stared at Trixie in shock. She shook her sandy blonde curls, "Not here, I don't want anyone overhearing."

Honey grabbed the shopping list and Di grabbed the cart and the two took off racing around the store gathering supplies as quickly as possible. Trixie trailed behind them glaring at a Lindsey and Johnny.

Much too quickly they were in the car and Trixie was taking in the expectant looks on her friends faces, "Okay what do you want to know?"

Honey leaned forward, "You slept with Jim?"

Trixie sighed, "Yes, on New Year's our freshman year of college."

Di sputtered, "you, and we, and how, what?"

Trixie laughed, "We were drunk and stupid and it ruined anything that might have been between the two of us."

Johnny wrapped his arms around Honey and Di, "Trixie you can't deny these beautiful ladies the truth."

Lindsey snorted, "You are just horny because Beau is out of town."

Di quirked an eyebrow at Johnny, "Do you have yourself a gentleman caller Johnny?"

He waggled his eyebrows at Di while Trixie watched in the rearview mirror, "I do indeed. His name is Beau Bligh; he is down in New Orleans visiting his family."

Trixie cut in, "Fortunately for all of us he will be back tomorrow."

Lindsey snorted, "Yes, he's been unbearable. Swooning all over the apartment and looking forlorn because his love was away."

Johnny leaned forward, "Better me moping then Lindsey's marathon sex at top volume."

Lindsey slapped his arm and Trixie laughed, "It's true though we should really buy stock in the ear plug company."

Di snorted, "We should introduce you to Dan. He is the Casanova of Sleepyside I have a feeling you two will get along well."

Lindsey shrugged, "We'll see. But you miss Belden are dodging the topic. Was the handsome red head good in bed or not?"

Trixie groaned, "Jim excels at everything he does. When he sets his mind to something he is very focused."

She ignored the twittering from her friends and smiled at Honey in the rearview window. Sitting in the car listening to her friends chattering around her she felt a sense of peace settle over her. Her two worlds collided and as she smiled at Honey and it felt wonderful.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next update. Sorry if the story has seemed a bit slow, I'm still figuring out which story lines I want to follow. Finals will be over soon and then they'll be more time for writing. Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading. Let me know what you think so far I love to hear from you.**

Trixie opened the door to the Lynch estate and leaned against the door with a sigh. She was there when Mart found her.

"Long day Trix?"

Trixie snorted, "You have no idea. I spent the whole day tracking down leads on a case and none of them got me anywhere.

Mart nodded, "I know what you mean. Sometimes when I'm working on a more serious piece it feels like I wander around in circles trying to get on the right path. On the bright side it is Friday and Di is so happy you're here to try on your bridesmaid dress."

Trixie smiled at her brother, "Bring on the torture, what sort of dress are we wearing?"

Mart shook his head, "I am as ignorant of the inner workings of the fashion community as you are. I know you dread wearing such feminine garments, but I appreciate you sucking it up for Di."

"It's not an issue Mart. I love you. I love Di. It's an easy choice to make. Have any of our other Bobwhites arrived?"

Mart smirked, "Yes my tardy sibling, however you get a reprieve today neither Di nor Honey has arrived yet."

Trixie followed her brother into the den where the male Bobwhites were contemplating their tuxedoes.

"Hey all, snazzy tuxes."

"Freckles, how is the lovely Lindsey doing this afternoon?"

Trixie smiled, "I guess Honey and Di were right it was a good idea to formally introduce you two. I'm assuming you're bringing Lindsey as your date to this shindig?"

Dan nodded, "Yes, she couldn't pass up a night with all of this."

Trixie rolled her eyes as Dan gestured to himself, "Funny because she said it was because you couldn't go a night without her. And do a girl a favor, spend this weekend at your place or I really will need noise cancelling headphones."

Dan grinned, "Can do freckles."

Trixie flopped onto the couch next to Brian, "well hello Dr. Belden. Save any lives today?"

Brian smiled, "It was a pretty good day Trixie. I heard you talking to Mart in the entry way, bad day?"

Trixie groaned, "Terrible, but it's over now. What about you Jim?"

********************************************************8

Jim focused in on Trixie's words. His mind had wandered when she'd walked in looking stunning. He tried to remember what she was asking, his day she wanted to know about his day. Jim replied quickly hoping he hadn't been caught staring, "Fridays I leave the office early to do nature workshops at the local community center so my day was pretty great."

Jim couldn't help but smile when Trixie's face lit up, "That sounds wonderful, you're Friday definitely beat mine."

Trixie rested her head on Brian's shoulder and looked at Mart, "What tortures does your fiancé have in store for us?"

Mart smiled, "Don't worry Trixie my Diana has excellent tastes. Although, while you're here can you help us with the Tuxes?"

Trixie groaned, "I suppose what do you need me to do?"

Jim watched at Trixie pulled herself up off the coach and moved towards her brother. He tried not to admire the way her body curved when she moved.

Mart smirked, "Well if you'll give us a second to get into the shirts and pants we just need to check they fit and size up the vests and ties."

Trixie nodded and Jim tried not to feel a sense of loss when she left the room. He watched as his fellow Bobwhites quickly changed into the tux pants and shirts. Trixie walked back into the room and Jim felt like she had brought the sun with her. He fiddled with his shirt making sure it was tucked while Trixie checked the other men's clothes. When she finally got to him she pulled at the leg of his pants and brushed down the shoulders of his tux shirt. He thought she might be blushing when Honey and Di showed up.

Before Jim knew what had happened Trixie was whisked away.

***********************************************8

Once she was locked into Di's room she felt cornered. Her two friends advanced on her with evil gleams in their eyes.

While Honey pulled dress bags from the closet Di spoke, "Did my eyes deceive me or did I see you and your esteemed co-president blushing at each other?"

Trixie rolled her eyes, "it was nothing, it's just been a while since we've touched each other. It's a bit embarrassing."

Honey shook her head, "No you're still attracted to Jim. That was the same look you've been giving each other since you were thirteen and fifteen."

Trixie shook her head, "I can't do this. I can't have feelings for Jim. I can't date right now, maybe not for a while. Do I feel something for Jim? Yes. Am I enjoying getting to be friends with him again? Yes, but I'm enjoying being friends with all of you again. Please can we lay off the romance stuff for a while, I don't need it in my life right now."

Di and Honey nodded solemnly. Trixie smiled trying to break the tension, "Now can we see these dresses?"

Di smiled and handed Trixie a dress bag. Trixie pulled down the zipper and was saw the dress it was a beautiful shade of purple that almost looked blue. The soft fabric flowed over Trixie's fingers, "It's lovely Di."

Trixie pulled the dress out of the way just before Di tackled her in a hug, "I'm so glad you're here Trixie."

She pulled Honey into the hug, "This really wouldn't be the same without you two."

All too soon the hug ended and Trixie found herself putting on the dress. The seamstress fussed around Trixie first and then Honey. Finally Trixie watched with tears in her eyes as Diana slipped on her wedding dress. Trixie watched as the seamstress worked on Di's dress and couldn't imagine if she was unable to be here for this.

Time seemed to fly and before too long Trixie found herself changing out of the dress when she heard Rollins calling her from below.

************************************************************8

Lindsey Rollins burst into the Lynch's estate without knocking pushed past a very grumpy looking butler and called up the stairs, "Haul buns Belden!"

Lindsey heard her partner hurrying towards her and turned to face the bevy of male Bobwhites who were advancing upon her. She took in the concerned glances and tried to smile encouragingly, "Don't worry boys Trixie and I just got a call to a scene. One of our leads panned out, and we need to get to the suspects house." This did nothing to calm their nerves so she smirked at Dan, "I might be a bit late to our rendezvous tonight Mangan, so don't get started without me."

Dan realizing what she was doing smirked back, "I wouldn't dream of it Rollins."

With a wink Rollins turned back to the stairs just in time to see her partner barreling down the stairs while she buttoned her blouse, "Sorry Rollins, I was stuck in my dress what's up?"

Rollins smirked and tossed Trixie her bullet proof vest, "Suit up Belden one of the leads came through and we need to get to the suspects house. They're waiting on us to go in."

Trixie hurriedly pulled on her vest and strapped her gun to her waist, as she pulled her badge onto its chain around her neck she asked, "Where to?"

Rollins held up the phone with the address on it, Trixie nodded, "Let me drive I can get us there in ten."

Once they were in the car hurrying down Glenn Road Rollins looked at her partner, "We finally got the dirt on that drug dealer, although I'm warning you there was evidence of trafficking as well. You may not like what we see Trix."

Trixie smiled "I never like what we see Lindsey, but I'll keep looking because we're working to make it better. I'll be fine."

Rollins just shook her head knowing Trixie would talk to her if things got rough for her. In no time at all they were in front of their suspect's house and were waiting the signal to breach the perimeter. Rollins was always taken aback by how things seemed to be a blur and at the same time crystal clear while she was in the field. Their suspect put up minimal resistance and he was soon cuffed in the back of a police car. Rollins kept an eye on Trixie as they searched through the house. They found guns and drugs, enough of both to ensure this man was going to prison a very long time. That was when they found the body. Rollins watched Trixie's face shutter as they took in the body of the young girl who couldn't be more then sixteen.

She watched as her partner held it together while the forensic techs went through the house. She knew that Trixie was mentally cataloguing everything she saw. Finally they were done at the house and riding in the car along Glenn Road, "We left your car at the Lynches. Do you want me to drop you there to pick it up? You could go straight to Dan's I can handle things at the office."

Rollins shook her head, "No Trixie you don't have to. This can't have been easy for you."

Trixie shrugged, "I'll be fine Rollins. We can't do much tonight anyway. I'll handle things at the office and you go meet Dan, we'll wrap this up tomorrow."

Rollins reluctantly allowed Trixie to leave her at her car. She headed to Dan's still worried about Trixie. When she pulled up to his place she was happy to see the car she knew belonged to Jim Frayne in front of the old cottage.

She let herself in and snuck up behind Dan placing her hands over his eyes.

"Hello Lindsey. Was everything okay at your scene?"

Lindsey pulled back, "Actually no, but there isn't much I can do about it now Trixie shut me out."

Dan and Jim looked concerned, "What happened, is freckles okay?"

Lindsey nodded, "We found a young girl's body. She had been beaten pretty badly, this scum seemed to be keeping her there for his entertainment and he killed her most likely right before we arrived."

Jim sucked in a deep breath, "And Trixie's drawing comparisons between herself and this girl. Probably also blaming herself for not arriving early enough."

Lindsey nodded, "She won't talk to me. I really don't know how to handle this."

Dan prodded Jim, "you should go talk to freckles."

Jim shook his head, "I don't think she wants to talk to me Dan. I should call Honey or Di."

Lindsey shook her head, "No, you should go. Trixie is different around you; I think you might be just what she needs tonight."

*****************************************8

Jim found himself pulling up outside of Trixie's condo. He took a few deep breaths and walked through the door. He knocked on the door and received no response. Jim made his way back down the stairs to check for Trixie's car in the parking lot. Before he could though he was drawn to the gym. He heard Pink blaring through the speakers and turned in to see Trixie attacking a punching bag. Jim watched her for a moment as she took out her aggression on the punching bag. It was only when the song ended that he saw her exhausted sweaty body give in and collapse to the ground.

Jim hurried forward, "Trixie, are you okay?"

Jim mentally scolded himself for the inane question of course she wasn't okay. He didn't think she would respond to him when she sniffled.

"I'm fine Jim."

Jim snorted, "You don't look okay Trixie."

She stood up and squared her shoulders, "I'm fine Jim. I don't need to be babied. Why are you even here?"

Jim smiled, "I would never try to baby you Trixie. I used to know you pretty well Trixie and I know it's been a while, but I can still tell when you're not okay. And I'm here because I'm your friend and Rollins said you might need a friend. Let me be here for you Trixie."

Trixie's shoulders slumped and she gestured for Jim to follow her. Jim tried not to admire how the workout pants hugged her hips or how the top bared part of her stomach. Jim followed Trixie to her apartment door trying his best to be honorable.

**************************************************8

Trixie opened the door and gestured for Jim to have a seat on the couch. She quickly changed into sweats and a tank top then washed her face and rejoined Jim in the living room.

"What happened Trixie?"

She shrugged unable to look at those emerald eyes, "I just had a rough day at work."

Jim smiled, "I'd gathered as much when you beat up that poor punching bag, but what happened?"

Trixie shook her head, "it's nothing I'm being too sensitive I should be stronger. I won't have anyone saying I can't handle my job."

Jim put a finger under Trixie's chin and lifted her face so she had to look at him. Trixie met his gaze and felt herself melting. How after all this time did he still have this effect on her?

"You are not weak Trixie. You are one of the strongest people I know, but everyone is entitles their moments of weakness. No one would ever say you aren't cut out for your job, this is what you are meant to do, and you could never be too sensitive. Let me be your friend Trixie. Let me be here for you."

Trixie smiled, "Well I see Mr. Honorable is still hanging around. I don't know how to act around you Jim, part of me trusts you and that scares me a little bit. How about I give you the basics and we'll see where it goes?"

Jim nodded, "That sounds good. And Trixie, I am going to do everything I can to never betray that trust again. I meant what I said about earning your trust back. You are too big a part of my life Trixie things just aren't the same without you."

"I know what you mean. You used to be such a huge part of my life. I was showing Lindsey my scrapbooks from the bobwhites' adventures and everywhere I looked there you were."

Jim cleared his throat, "Now enough stalling Trixie, what bothered you so much today?"

Trixie sighed, "We've been working a case with the Sleepyside PD. They bit off a bit more than they could chew with this guy and wanted some back up, after what we found tonight they'll have to hand him over so we can try him for federal crimes. He's into smuggling illegal goods, drugs, guns, and sometimes women. We finally had some evidence to get a warrant and we went to his house to arrest him tonight. There was a girl there. It looked like he'd been keeping her for his own amusement, she was all beat up and he must have tried to dispose of her when he saw us coming because she was still warm when we found her."

Trixie took a few steadying breaths, but before she could continue Jim spoke, "You don't have to tell me any more Trixie I understand how that could be rough for you."

Trixie nodded and felt the tears she'd been holding back well up in her eyes. As they slipped down her cheeks she felt Jim wrap his arms around her. Trixie relaxed into his warmth and his familiar scent while she cried on his shoulder. Trixie didn't know how long they remained like that before she felt sleep pull her under.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: here's the next chapter. Thank you for your views and reviews, finals are over now so I should have more time to write. The next chapter should be up by the end of this week.**

Trixie snuggled further into the warmth of her bed, trying to postpone the inevitable waking. As she buried her head in what she believed to be her pillow the night came rushing back to her. Trixie opened an eye and realized she was still on the couch with Jim. The warmth she felt wasn't her blankets it was his arms. She blushed when she realized she had her face tucked into his neck and their bodies were perfectly aligned along the length of the couch.

Trixie took a moment to study Jim's sleeping face. His features were relaxed and she couldn't help drawing comparisons to the boy she'd found asleep on an old mattress eleven years ago. His face had lost any traces of youthful roundness and his jaw was covered with stubble he definitely hadn't had at fifteen. Trixie's smiled and resisted the urge to trace his features. She was about to put her head back down and try to enjoy this moment when someone cleared their throat.

Trixie looked up and groaned, "What?"

Her voice seemed to take Jim by surprise and she soon found herself looking into his confused sleep clouded emerald eyes. She nodded her head towards the intruders and Jim cursed under his breath when he saw them.

Johnny and Lindsey and Dan were still staring at them so they hastily extracted themselves from the couch and stood up. Trixie tossed her curls back and looked defiantly at her friends, "What?"

Johnny shook his head, "Well what have we here? I thought we agreed house rules no one has sex on the couch."

Dan chuckled, while Lindsey chimed in, "In fact I seem to remember a certain blonde who insisted we abide by that rule and yet here she is on the couch with a man."

Dan smirked at the embarrassed couple, "Well when it comes to Trixie and Jim you two are just going to have to get used to this. They can't help themselves. They are powerless to resist the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them. It drive us all batty for years too many unrequited teenage hormones."

Trixie glared at her friends, "We were not having sex on the couch. Someone thought it would be a good idea to send Jim over here last night and we fell asleep on the couch."

She looked at Jim, and then turned back to her friends, "Nothing happened. Now you I need to get to work Lindsey."

Johnny held out his hand to stop her, "We'll all three head in to work soon; first I need to tell you ladies my big news! Last night Beau proposed, and I said yes! We're getting married!"

Trixie fund herself trapped in a hug with Johnny and Lindsey. She was sure her cheeks would crack from smiling so much. "That's incredible Johnny, Congratulations!"

Johnny pulled back from the hug and grabbed Trixie and Lindsey by the hand, "You ladies will be in my half of the wedding party right?"

Trixie's eyes started to well up so Lindsey spoke for the both of them, "Of course we would be honored."

Johnny was practically vibrating with excitement, "We should all go dancing tonight. You should invite your Bobwhites Trixie we'll all go out to enjoy the night."

Once Johnny had gotten Jim and Dan to agree to come dancing he practically skipped out of the room to get ready for work. Lindsey walked Dan out to his car leaving Trixie and Jim alone together.

Trixie stared at her feet unsure of what to say.

Jim cleared his throat, "I guess I'll see you tonight Trixie?"

Trixie nodded, "Yes, and thank you Jim, for being there last night. I really appreciate it."

Jim smiled, "I'm here for you Trix whatever you need. Will you save me a dance tonight?"

Trixie nodded, "I think I can spare you a dance Frayne. I'll see you tonight."

Trixie watched as Jim walked away from her and smiled at his retreating back, this was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to be endless for Trixie. She was torn between her sadness for the death of the young girls and her desire for the day to be over so they could go dancing. It had taken most of the day, but they had tracked down the girl. Her name was Alison Andes and she was seventeen. She had been kidnapped on her way home from work on a Saturday night about a year ago and it would seem her kidnappers sold her to one of the domestic trafficking rings.<p>

Rollins had made quick work of filing charges against their suspect and was currently waiting for transport to take him to prison to await trial. Closing up the files Trixie decided that everything they had left could wait until Monday.

As she made her way down to the car she ran into Evans. "Hey Evan, did everything go alight in the lab today?"

Evans smiled, "Absolutely we ran some preliminary test and prepped everything for Monday. We are in the clear to leave. Do you mind if I ride with you? I hitched a ride with Rollins this morning."

"I suppose I can give you a ride it's not like you're out of my way."

Evans laughed, "That is a benefit of us living together. We have a built in carpool system. I am so excited for tonight Trixie! Will you let me pick your outfit out?"

Trixie sighed, "As long as I don't end up looking like a trollup. And of course you're excited, this is a big thing. Have you and Beau already started planning?"

Evans through an arm around Trixie's shoulders, "We have talked about a few things, we agreed though that we aren't going to wait a long time; we want to get married as soon as the weather starts to get warm."

Trixie rested her head on Evan's shoulder, "To borrow Honey's phrase that sounds perfectly perfect. We'll go out and celebrate tonight. This is going to be so weird; I'm assuming you won't continue to live with Rollins and me after you get married. That will be a big change for all of us."

"Don't worry about it too much Trixie you can't get rid of me that easily. Besides I didn't start living with you and Rollins until you got the apartment our junior year, it's you and Rollins who have been together since the beginning. That will be sad when you two are getting married and leaving each other."

Trixie snorted, "I doubt that Rollins has never had any desire to marry and I'm pretty sure marriage isn't in the cards for me."

Evan shook his head, "We shall see Belden, we shall see. Now let's get going I need to doll you up."

The ride back to the apartment was uneventful and Trixie found herself at Evans' mercy while he attempted to get her ready for the evening. Rollins had arrived home and was lounging across Trixie's bed already for the evening ahead.

"Evans I said I didn't want to look like a hooker."

"You don't look like a hooker Belden, just trust me you will look gorgeous once all is said and done."

Trixie huffed and began to put on the clothes Evans had set out for her. Once she was dressed Trixie critiqued her appearance in the mirror. Trixie was impressed with what she saw. Evans had put together an outfit that complemented her nicely without being too reveling and he had done her hair and makeup to look as natural as possible. She smiled a small smile and Evans whooped in triumph.

By the time they reached the bar Trixie was regretting not wearing her normal clothes. She and Jim would be the only unattached people in their group and she wasn't sure how she felt about an evening with Jim. They walked through the door and saw the Bobwhites already situated at a table in the back. Trixie's stomach lurched when she caught sight of Jim. He was dressed simply in jeans and a button down. Her mouth went dry and she felt heat rise in her when she noted his button down exactly matched the color of his eyes. Trixie was drawn back to that long ago new year's eve. He'd worn a green button down that night as well.

_Trixie's fingers fumbled just a bit as she worked on the buttons of Jim's shirt. "Have I ever told you how much I love you in green Jim?" His answer was lost to the groan that escaped his lips as Trixie began placing kisses on his chest. Her lips following her fingers until she could slip that green shirt from his shoulders. As much as she enjoyed that shirt Trixie thought she might just enjoy this view more. She ran her fingers over the taunt muscles of his stomach. Everything about Jim was long and lean and Trixie wanted to touch every inch of that sinewy muscle. She traced a finger down Jim's chest until she reached the line of copper colored hair that made its way down past the waist of Jim's pants. She had just reached his belt buckle when Jim pulled her to him in another searing kiss. His strong hands working their way up her sides under her shirt, Trixie was sure her heart stopped when his hands finally made contact with her aching breasts._

"Belden earth to Belden! Is anyone home Belden."

Trixie was jolted to reality by Rollins and felt her cheeks flush. She couldn't believe she'd been thinking those thoughts while the subject of said thoughts was not three feet from her.

"Alas it seems my dear addled sister has once again escaped reality for a world all her own. It is best to call her back from Trixieland as expeditiously as possible lest she conjure a fanciful theory that will inevitably lead to trouble."

Trixie stuck her tongue out at Mart, "I was just thinking Mart."

Evans threw and arm around her shoulders and led Trixie to the chair that was unfortunately right next to Jim's, "Sit Belden, I'll bring you and Rollins something to drink."

Trixie smiled at Jim before quickly joining into the conversation with Beau. She nodded her head and pretended to listen. She was mildly surprised when Mart and Beau realized they had written for some of the same magazines. But most of Trixie's brain was focused on the red headed man sitting next to her.

Slowly her friends paired off and took to the dance floors. She knew most of the Bobwhites had never been country line dancing before she hadn't until she moved to Virginia, but they made the most of it twirling their respective partners around the dance floor. Dan and Lindsey were giving off seriously flirt vibes and Trixie was fairly positive they would be locking themselves in the bathroom within the hour. Mart was dancing ridiculously and had Diana laughing as he twirled her around. Brian was being sweet and attentive as he guided Honey around the dance floor; they seemed to only have eyes for each other. Johnny and Beau were practically glued to each other, they were so wrapped up in the other they didn't even seem to hear the music anymore.

Trixie sighed and turned to Jim. She was startled to catch him staring at her. "What Jim? Do I have something on my face?"

Jim smiled, "No Trixie you just look very nice this evening."

Trixie blushed, "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself. They're all so cute aren't they?"

Jim looked out at the couples Trixie gestured towards, "I suppose they are good together, although I'm not sure what Dan and Lindsey are doing on the dance floor is strictly legal."

Trixie laughed, "Probably not, but they are over the top."

The sat in silence for a while each sipping their drink and Trixie felt her mind start slipping back to that fateful New Year's Eve. She would later blame the alcohol for her slip of the tongue.

"You wore that shirt on New year's eve."

Trixie felt Jim stiffen next to her, she knew he was remembering that night well aware of which New Year's she was referring to, "yeah I did. You wore that pretty blue dress, when I saw you the first time I knew you were the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen."

Trixie's breath caught, "Do you ever think about that night? Or that next morning?"

Jim sighed, "I could never forget that night Trix it was the best night of my life. And I spent a lot of time thinking about everything I did wrong that morning."

"It was the best night of my life too Jim. And we both said some horrible things that morning. I shouldn't have said what I did about you hurting me, and I'm sorry for hitting you that morning."

"It's okay Trix; I needed somebody to smack some sense into me. I'm sorry for my behavior as well. I just woke up and you were gone and there was this blood stain on my sheets and I felt horrible for hurting you and I took out my anger at myself on you."

Trixie blushed, "I didn't realize I'd bled. Is that why you were so upset when you finally found me because of a little blood?"

Jim shook his head, "No it was more than that. You had been calling me Mr. Honorable for years and I had just done the least honorable thing of my life. I'd had unprotected sex with you. We weren't even dating, but we did what we did. It felt like I'd taken advantage of you, and then I worried that you could never trust me again after what we did and I worried that it had been a terrible experience for you and I didn't want you to have any regrets Trixie."

Trixie smiled, "You're still Mr. Honorable, we were young and drunk and stupid. We let years of unrequited teenage hormones get the better of us. I was scared to, I couldn't help but worry that I was ruining your life. I worried about what would happen if I was pregnant neither one of us was ready to be parents. I was afraid that you'd wake up and realize I was just some silly little girl. But never even when things were really bad did I ever regret sleeping with you Jim."

"Let me apologize then for my half of the mess."

Trixie smiled, "I accept your apology. And I'm sorry as well for my half of our issues."

Jim shot Trixie the crooked grin she liked so much, "Well then Ms. Belden will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Trixie took Jim's hand and found herself wrapped in his arms Trixie gave into her emotions and just allowed herself the simple pleasure of dancing with Jim. Their bodies brushed and Trixie felt the heat pooling in her lower stomach. She let herself forget all the reasons she shouldn't be doing this and just relished the opportunity to spend another night dancing with Jim.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next update, sorry for the delay I have been doing tons of holiday preparations. I've baked 20 dozen cookies! The next update will hopefully be up before Christmas. Whatever you celebrate of don't celebrate have a wonderful next week and a half. Please read and review.**

Trixie pushed up the sleeves of her sweater and dug the spoon into the turkey pulling out the rest of the stuffing. The time had flown by and in what felt like no time at all she found herself helping her mother ready herself for the annual Belden Thanksgiving open house. The preparations for Mart and Di's wedding were well underway. They were set to be married on the fifth of January, Trixie was amazed at the beautiful lavender and white decorations. Di had so many little silver accents and the lavender was a shade of purple that was almost blue. The overall effect was going to be one of a winter wonderland.

Trixie ruefully thought about the dress fittings she had been to over the last few weeks. The seamstress that was working on her dress had threatened to stab her with the pin if she didn't sit still. Trixie shook her head as she scooped the stuffing. After the holidays she would have to start doing dress fittings for Evans' wedding. If the dresses he was looking at where any indication Trixie was going to hate wearing whatever gown her friend picked out.

Trixie placed the stuffing along the buffet and stood back to take in the sight. Her mother beautiful as always was laying out plates at the end of the buffet. Her father and brothers were setting up chairs and tables. Bobby had pulled parking duty this year with the lynch twins. The eighteen year olds were eager to finally take the job off Mart and Brian's hands. Trixie felt arms wrap around her and turned to see Honey and Di on either side of her.

"Isn't it wonderful Trix?"

She turned to smile at Honey, "It really is. Last year Rollins, Evans, and I had a nice Thanksgiving together, but nothing beats Thanksgiving with all the Beldens and the Bobwhites."

Di tightened her grip on Trixie, "Well now that we've got you back we aren't letting you get away again. Rollins and Evans are coming today aren't they?"

Trixie nodded, "Yes they'll be here with Beau in a little bit."

Honey smiled, "This Thanksgiving is going to be perfectly perfect, I just know it."

**********************************************8

Several hours later Trixie sunk down on the back patio enjoying the cool of the evening. Honey had been right it had been perfectly perfect. She was so happy to be back with her family. The Bobwhites had easily fallen back into old patterns and so had her family. Trixie watched them all through the glass of the back door. Most of the residents of Glenn Road had gone home and all that remained were the Lynches and the Wheelers, and of course all the Bobwhites. Rollins, Evans and Beau were still sitting with the Bobwhites and Trixie was pleased to see her friends getting along so well.

Di and Johnny had become fast friends. By the exited way they were talking now they had to be discussing wedding plans. Mart and Beau looked so serious that Trixie was positive they were discussing their latest journalistic endeavors together. Dan had one arm wrapped around Lindsey while he talked to Brian. Lindsey and Honey seemed to be giggling about something. All that was missing was Jim.

"I wondered where you got off to Trix."

Trixie started when she heard Jim's deep voice, "Gleeps Jim you need to stop sneaking up on me! I just wanted some air."

Jim nodded, "It is warm in there. You leave tomorrow right?"

Trixie nodded, "Uhg, yes. I have to be in the city by six o'clock tomorrow morning to work security detail."

Jim groaned, "Trixie it's already after ten you are not going to be a happy camper tomorrow. Do you get sent into the city a lot?"

"Not too often, but it's written into my contract that I have to be available for some travel to assist on cases. The time just can't exceed three months a year. They really didn't want me in the White Plains office."

Jim smiled, "Of course they don't you're great at what you do. I'm sure they'd want you at a bigger office."

Trixie flopped back on the grass, "Well I wanted to be home so they had to deal with it. I missed Sleepyside too much."

Trixie looked up at Jim and saw him smiling at her, "Sleepyside missed you too Trixie."

Trixie was about to reply when she caught sight of the door. She and Jim seemed to have caught the attention of everyone inside. Trixie groaned and looked away from the door, "do you think there's any chance they'll lay off us tonight."

Jim laughed, standing he extended a hand to Trixie to pull her up, "I don't think there's any chance of that Trixie. When will you get back?"

Trixie furloughed her brow tying to fight her bodies reaction to having Jim this close, "I'll be back Monday night, why?"

Jim smiled that lopsided smile that Trixie loved so much, "I have a work function Tuesday night and I'm supposed to bring someone. I know its last minute, but I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out."

Trixie just stared, "I guess I can what time?"

Jim smiled, "I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

Trixie nodded not trusting herself to speak, was this a date? Or just a friend helping out another friend?

"If our esteemed co-presidents are done staring at each other."

Dan stepped up next to Mart, "It's a funny thing isn't it Mart, there is a whole house full of friends and yet these two end up together alone."

Mart smirked, "Too true Mangan, but I feel their behavior had libidinous roots, so it may not make sense to the rest of us."

Trixie glared, "Do not make me shoot you on Thanksgiving Mart, besides I should get going I've got to be at work very early tomorrow."

With that all the Bobwhites took their leave. It wasn't until she was in the car on her way home with Rollins that Trixie let the grin spread across her face.

"What has you grinning like a fool Belden?"

"It's nothing Rollins I'm just looking forward to Tuesday night."

"And pray tell Belden what is so important about Tuesday?"

"I'm going to a work function with Jim."

"Well praise the lord, it's about time you got laid Belden."

The car swerved when Trixie turned to look at Rollins, once she had the car under control she spoke, "Why do you automatically go there. We're just going as friends; I'm doing Jim a favor."

Rollins smirked, "Sure you are, maybe he can return the favor by attending the Holiday thing with you then."

Trixie shook her head, "No I don't even want to go to that fancy thing."

Rollins snorted, "You have to go you're receiving an award, and if you don't ask Jim I'll ask him for you. I've already asked Dan to go with me."

Trixie waggled her eyebrows, "Oh really. Things are getting pretty serious between you two."

Rollins shrugged, "not really, we agree that we like each other, but neither one of us is good at this relationship thing, so we're keeping it simple for now. We're sort of making this up as we go along."

Trixie smiled, "I'm happy for you Rollins, you deserve to have good things happen in your life. Did you hear from your dad today?"

Rollins shook her head, "No, but I didn't expect to. He's going to be in prison for the rest of his life, and he doesn't understand why I won't pull some strings to get him out early. He disowned me when I joined the F.B.I. and as far as I'm concerned my father is dead."

"I'm sorry Rollins."

Lindsey smiled, "It's okay Trixie, although since you brought it up, you could let me fix your hair and makeup for Tuesday."

Trixie groaned, "I suppose."

************************************8

Trixie was back in her office on Tuesday watching the hours tick down. She didn't mind protective details, but the paperwork after was killer. She groaned and rested her head on the desk. That was how Weston found her five minutes later.

"You okay Belden?"

She raised her head from the desk, "I really hate paperwork Weston."

Weston smirked, "Well I'll be sure to put that in my speech about you at the Holiday thing."

Trixie quirked an eyebrow, "Speech?"

Weston smiled, "Since you're one of our new agents this year, I'll mention you and anyone else who joined the office this year in my speech at the event."

Trixie nodded, "Is there anything else you need?"

Weston snorted, "Not today Belden finish your paperwork then you can go home."

Trixie laughed, and attempted to finish the stack of forms. When she thought they were completed satisfactorily she gathered her things and hurried towards the door with an extra spring in her step. Rollins and Evans had been home for an hour and she shuddered to think of what girlish tortures awaited her. But she was spending the whole evening with Jim.

Trixie arrived at her apartment and was pulled inside by a very eager Evans, "Wait until you see! We have a surprise for you Belden."

Trixie was pushed through the door to their apartment and saw Honey waiting for her in the living room.

"Hi Trixie, Brian and I are going to the thing tonight too so Rollins and Evans invited me to get ready with you. Di's in the bathroom she's setting up the hair station."

Trixie grinned, "Hair station?"

Honey nodded, "We're going to make you look absolutely gorgeous for the date this evening."

Trixie shook her head, "it's not a date Honey."

Honey smirked, "Are you sure about that Trix. You and Jim attending what is essentially a dance together is not only very familiar, but also sounds very much like a date."

Trixie shook her head again, "We're friends, friends help each other out. Jim needed someone to go to this thing with him so I'm helping him out. Let's just get started with this torture shall we?"

Three hours later Trixie had been primped within an inch of her life. Honey had left to meet Brian and she was waiting by the door to the apartment complex. She had tried waiting for Jim upstairs, but Rollins and Evans had quickly become unbearable.

*****************************************************8

Jim was antsy. He felt like he had been counting down the hours since he last saw Trixie. They were back in that frustrating limbo that they had been in as children. They were friends, but there was always the promise of something more between them. Jim checked his watch again and decided it was early enough that he could pick up Trixie.

Jim made the drive to her apartment and what he found took his breath away. Trixie was walking around outside. She had her jacket wrapped around her and Jim was quite glad. He wasn't sure his equilibrium could handle seeing her whole getup at once. The weak winter sun was making her curls shine like gold and they were pulled back from her face to tumble down her back. Her normally unpainted features where highlighted with a bit of makeup. The part of her dress that was showing beneath her coat was blue, the overall effect was stunning.

Jim parked the car and saw her turn towards him, "Hi Trixie, I would have come to the door to get you. You must be chilly in your dress."

Trixie shook her head, "Rollins and Evans were a bit much, so I figured I'd wait down here."

Jim smiled, "Well you look absolutely stunning."

Trixie laughed, "Thank you. You are quite dashing this evening."

Jim helped Trixie into the car and hurried around to the driver's side. This night would test his honorable streak he was sure of it.

They made polite conversation their whole ride into the city. Jim laughed at Trixie's description of her protection detail and he told her about the kids he gave riding lessons to on Friday. It amazed him how easily their conversation flowed. The ride flew by and soon they arrived. Jim held out his arm to Trixie and escorted her in. They stopped at the coat check and Jim was sure his heart stopped when Trixie passed her coat to the man behind the counter.

Jim let his eyes wander down from her curls over her mostly exposed shoulders down over the curves the dress skimmed and down to where her dress just met the floor. The Blue material looked so very soft and Jim noted that the single strap holding the dress up was strategically placed to cover the scar on her shoulder.

Jim was still gapping at her when Trixie snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Jim, are you okay Jim?"

Jim shook his head, "I'm fine Trixie, but you look, I mean that dress is, wow. Just wow."

Trixie blushed, "Are you going to check your coat?"

Jim pulled himself from his stupor long enough to remember that Trixie had been through a lot and that she wasn't looking to date right now. He handed off his coat and offered Trixie his arm. All the while mentally willing himself to do the honorable thing.

They made their way into the ballroom and Jim hurriedly looked for his parents. He found them standing with Brian and Honey and immediately steered Trixie in that direction.

He wasn't sure he could handle a whole night with Trixie looking as beautiful as she did. Jim stopped in front of his parents. He shook his father's hand and was pulled into a hug by his mother. Jim watched as his parents greeted Trixie. He loved how easily she fit into his life. His parents loved her, his sister absolutely adored her and he had a feeling his mom and dad would love her had they not died before he met her.

Jim followed along as they all approached the table for dinner he pulled out Trixie's chair and took his seat next to her. Jim normally dreaded these events, but tonight he was enjoying himself. He knew that it had everything to do with the woman next to him. She lit up the room. Trixie had the whole table captivated; she was telling a story about her first Thanksgiving with Rollins and Evans. It involved a burnt Turkey, two escaped criminals, and oddly enough a clown. Jim was amazed by her, he watched as her eyes lit up and her smile shone brighter than the sun. Trixie's presence made the time at the table fly by and before he knew it dinner was over and it was time for the dancing and schmoozing to begin.

Jim found himself standing with Trixie on the edges of the dance floor as he networked. Jim hated this part of the night; he was a terrible business man, which is what made him so good at running the charitable division of Wheeler Hart International. The schmoozing was a part of the job he would never get used to, but even that seemed easier with Trixie beside him. Her natural charm had captivated everyone they had spoken to all evening. When they weren't talking they were dancing. Having Trixie in his arms was like a dream. He didn't miss the pounding of her heart, or the blush on her cheeks. He wondered if she had felt this tension building between them.

****************************************************8

Trixie fidgeted as she rode back to Sleepyside with Jim. Their destination was not her apartment, oh no Evans had texted her and warned her that Rollins and Dan were defiling public areas of the apartment. He was spending the night at Beau's and he suggested she at least stay out a while longer. So she was going home with Jim. She was sure this was a bad idea. The tension had been building all evening. Trixie had been distracted all night by Jim. His smile, his scent, he looked good enough to eat in his Tux and the feel of being in his arms had left Trixie breathless. She was trying to ignore the damp heat that was gathered between her legs as they turned up the driveway to Ten Acres.

Trixie gasped when she saw the house. It was perfect, it was a dream and she was struck by a deep sorrow when she realized she would never call this place home. Pushing aside her childhood dreams Trixie cleared her throat, "the house is lovely Jim. It's certainly an improvement over that decrepit old mansion."

Jim smiled, "Thanks Trixie it took a while to get right, but the house is everything I always imagined." Jim parked the car and walked around to help her out of the car, "Come on in and I'll give you a tour."

Trixie trailed up the front porch steps and followed Jim into his house. She tried to calm her heart as he led her from room to room. She felt her heart lurch every time he showed her a new room. She ached with the rightness of it all. Finally after he had showed her every other room available Trixie found herself standing outside Jim's bedroom.

"And this is my room Trixie, but you don't have to go in there. How about I make that coffee I promised you."

Trixie looked at Jim and smiled, "It's not like I've never been in your room before, besides it's the only room I haven't seen yet."

Trixie pushed open the door and walked into the room vaguely aware of Jim behind her. This room was very Jim. She took in the orderly nature of the room. The solid furniture the perfectly made bed. Trixie couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny Ms. Belden?"

Trixie turned to Jim, "This room is very you. It's also very tidy. You saw my bedroom when I came home from the hospital it was definitely not this clean."

Jim smirked and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "Well Trixie you have never been the queen of organization. That's how we ended up as co-presidents together."

Trixie nodded, "that's true we did make a good team didn't we?"

Jim nodded again and Trixie became very aware of the little space between them. She stepped closer to Jim and looked up into his emerald eyes. Trixie nodded once and brought her arms around Jim's neck. Slowly torturously he lowered his lips to meet hers. At the first contact Trixie was grateful for Jim's strong arms around her waist because she was sure her knees would have buckled otherwise. It was so overwhelming Trixie's head spun. The scent of Jim the feel of his body pressed against hers the taste of his lips.

The moved as one towards Jim's bed hands roaming as the frantically explored each other. Trixie felt her back hit the bed and their lips broke apart. Trixie met Jim's gaze glad to see his chest was heaving as violently as hers was. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He looked at her with a question in his eyes, "Trixie?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the net installment, we're working our way toward Mart and Di's wedding and maybe even another engagement... Thank you for reading. I'll try to update before the New Year.**

Trixie looked into Jim's eyes and then slowly pulled back from him. Jim's hands fell to his sides and they lay side by side on the bed trying to catch their breath. Trixie turned to face Jim, "We both know where that would have ended Jim. It didn't work out so well last time."

Jim grabbed hold of Trixie's hand, "I wasn't going to sleep with you Trixie. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and six years ago I ruined that. I'm smart enough to not make the same mistakes twice."

Trixie felt her temper rising, "So sleeping with me was a mistake? Our child was a mistake? I'm glad to know you feel that way."

Jim sat up, "that's not what I meant Trixie, and besides how can I miss a child I never knew existed? This is what got us into trouble before you don't think."

Trixie stood facing Jim, "So we're back to I'm stupid, thank you Jim for bringing that up. You know I'm not the only one who can't control their temper. You may claim to be so honorable, but as soon as your Frayne Temper comes into play Mr. Honorable dies a quick death."

Jim flushed red, "Well I didn't know you felt that way about me Trixie. You never seemed to complain before when I ignored my personal morals to get wrapped up in another of your silly schemes."

"You know what I haven't missed at all in the last six years Jim? These stupid lectures."

"Well I wouldn't have to lecture you if you weren't so irresponsible. And look what happened as soon as I wasn't there to get you out of trouble."

Trixie felt the blood drain from her face, "Well I guess you failed then Jim. You did the dishonorable thing had unprotected sex with a girl you weren't dating and then after you sleep with her you dump her and she winds up in the hands of a psychopath who beat her and raped her and did his best to kill her. I won't intrude on you any more Jim. I had a nice time this evening I'll show myself out."

Jim moved forward to grab Trixie's hand, but she was too fast. Trixie grabbed her coat and was out the door in a flash. She did her best to school her features as she made her way down the path towards Crabapple farm. Trixie let herself in through the unlocked kitchen door and was just about to sneak up the steps when she heard her name called from the living room.

"Hey Bobby, what are you doing up this late?"

Trixie sat down next to Bobby, and he turned to smile at her, "Senior year is killer. I had some math homework to try to finish, what's your excuse?"

Trixie snorted, "I went to a function at Jim's work with him tonight. Rollins and Dan were defiling the public areas of our apartment, so I went to have a cup of coffee with Jim. I figured mom and dad might not mind if I crashed here tonight and hitched a ride to town tomorrow when Dad goes to work."

Bobby stared at her suspiciously, "I know I don't have the almost twin connection you and Mart have, but I can tell when something is bothering you. What gives Trixie?"

Trixie sighed, "This isn't really something you discuss with a brother Bobby."

Bobby frowned, "Did something happen with Jim?"

"I don't want to talk about it Bobby."

"But maybe you need to talk about it Trix. I know I was little when you and Jim were doing that weird flirty mating dance thing as kids, but I'm not little anymore and it's really obvious to me and anyone else with eyes that you two care about each other. So what gives?"

"When did you get to be such a pain Bobby? It's nothing really Jim and I just had a fight. It's happened before and it'll happen again we are really different people."

Bobby shook his head, "Talk to Jim. I'm not sure the Bobwhites can handle another six years of silence between you two. How many chances does it take you to get it right?"

Trixie stood up, "Maybe you're right Bobby, but I'm not sure Jim and I are meant to get it right. I'm headed to bed, try to get some sleep."

Trixie sat at the window staring towards Ten Acres. She didn't know what getting it right with Jim meant, but she knew Bobby was right. She needed to talk to Jim, even if they were just friends they had to clear the air between them.

**************************************************8

Jim felt terrible. He had lost his temper and had said terrible things to Trixie last night. He put his head on his desk and groaned. For some reason he didn't know how to react to Trixie, he kept putting his foot in his mouth. He knew one way or another he needed to talk to Trixie and soon. He didn't want to see this fester between them any longer.

*******************************************8

Trixie closed the door to her room and threw her suit coat on the dresser top. She flopped on her bed and vowed not to move again until she had to work tomorrow. She was avoiding everyone. Trixie had ignored all calls that weren't work related and she had buried herself in the old files down in the basement so she hadn't seen Rollins or Evans all day.

She was trying to fall asleep early her head buried under some pillows when Dan found her. "Hey Freckles, rough day, or rough night? I noticed someone didn't come home last night."

Trixie glared at Dan from under her pillow, "That's your fault you and my roommate were defiling the apartment last night. I had to seek shelter elsewhere. I'm really tired can we catch up later?"

Dan sat on her bed, "No Freckles we can't. I know you went out with Jim last night and I know you didn't come home last night. That makes me jump to certain conclusions."

Trixie shook her head, "I spent the night at Crabapple Farm. And I was just doing Jim a favor going to a work thing with him because he couldn't find a date last minute."

Dan smirked, "Jim could get a date any time he wanted Trixie, and I know you were at Ten Acres at least part of the night. Bobby texted me and asked me to check up on you. He said you and Jim had an argument last night."

Trixie snorted, "Bobby is even worse than Mart. Yes, Jim and I had an argument. No, I don't want to talk about it. Is there anything else I can help you with Dan?"

Dan lay down next to Trixie, "Why don't I believe you Freckles?"

Trixie hit Dan with a pillow, "We just keep messing things up. He says something I say something, we both overreact. It's like we just don't know how to act around each other."

"You do though. Trix you and Jim need to take the pressure off. Talk to him, just talk to him. If need be I will lock you and Jim in a room until you sort your shit out freckles."

Trixie snorted, "I'll deal with it Dan, leave it be. Can I please just go to sleep now?"

Dan sighed and left the room. Trixie curled up on her bed hoping sleep would find her sooner rather than later.

**************************************************8

The rest of the week passed in a blur. When Trixie finally stumbled out of her latest fitting she waved goodbye to Honey and Di eager to get home. She arrived back at her apartment and found Rollins and Evans waiting for her.

Trixie hurried to throw on some pajamas and joined her roommates in the living room.

"It's about time Belden I had to practically wrestle Rollins away from the pizza she is starving apparently."

Rollins threw a pillow at him, "Just sit down and chow down. Evans is picking the movie tonight."

Trixie settled on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza. She had been avoiding Jim all week, but doing so had been exhausting.

"Earth to Belden are you perhaps preoccupied with thoughts of a certain redhead?"

Trixie glared at Rollins, "No, it's just been a long week."

Evans smirked, "But something happened between you two and you won't tell us what happened."

Trixie shook her head, "there is nothing to tell."

************************************************8

Jim was determined, he had tried not to think about what happened with Trixie, but it was becoming impossible. So Jim was on his way to Trixie's apartment. He knocked on the door and was pleasantly surprised when Trixie answered the door.

An angry expression crossed her face and Jim put his hand out to stop the door. Trixie glared at him, but he stood his ground, "We need to talk Trixie."

Trixie crossed her arms and with a huff steps out into the hall, "I know that Jim, but does it have to be right now?"

Jim mirrors Trixie and crosses his arms, "Yes Trixie, we can't keep ignoring this. Can we just get the unpleasantries over with?"

Trixie sighed and Jim turned to follow her down the stairs. She led him into the exercise room he'd found her in weeks ago. Trixie walked to the back and took a seat on the mats. At this time on a Friday night the gym was empty. Jim sat down across from her.

"I never meant to call the baby a mistake Trixie, what happened between us wasn't a mistake. I'm sorry if I made it sound like that. I just don't seem to know how to talk to you."

Trixie shook her head, "I may have jumped to conclusions. I might be just as bad when it comes to talking to you."

"So how do we handle this Trixie?"

"Did you know that Dan and Lindsey aren't dating?"

Jim quirked an eyebrow at Trixie, "What do your partner and our friend have to do with us?"

"It's simple really; they are what they are without defining anything. They care about each other, but neither one of them really knows how to do relationships so they are what they are no labels."

Jim felt more confused than ever, "What are you saying Trixie?"

Trixie took a deep breath, "I'm saying we talk about the issues we have with each other, because clearly there are some lingering issues. And then we are what we are. We don't need to label this or worry about the implications, we just are. If we want to kiss we kiss, if we just want to hang out as friends we do. There's no need to complicate this with labels. And quite frankly I am not ready for labels I'm not even really sure I'm ready for kissing."

Jim took Trixie's hand, "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do Trixie. I care about you and I guess I'm pretty terrible at talking to you about those feelings. But you're right we need to talk where would you like to start?"

"I'm sorry I never told you about our child."

Jim saw the sorrow in her eyes, "Why didn't you. I know you said you didn't realize you were pregnant until very late, but why did you never mention it to me? Were you really that angry at me after everything that happened?"

Trixie shook her head, "No it's not that. If I hadn't lost the baby our lives would have changed overnight. I didn't want to be the thing that stood between you and your dreams."

"That could never happen Trix. You are the reason I got to keep dreaming my dreams would have been gone when I was fifteen if it weren't for you. And none of it meant anything without you. Every accomplishment, there was hardly a day that I didn't wish I could talk to you. Being with you raising our child Trixie, that wouldn't have been a sacrifice, I wouldn't have been giving anything up. Besides, I had finished my undergraduate degree I could have found a teaching job in Virginia, and even though it would have been difficult, I would have made sure you finished your undergraduate degree as well. We would have made it work."

"I'm sorry I never told you Jim, I should have, but when I lost the baby part of me also wanted to keep that pain from you. I was grieving for this person who never had a chance to exist I didn't want to put you through that you've lost too many people already."

Jim was thoughtful for a moment, before trying to carefully phrase his question, "When we were arguing you mentioned thinking I don't believe in you. Do you really feel that way?"

Trixie sighed, "maybe, it just felt like you were didn't believe I could actually do the things I was doing. That you were always trying to stop me or rushing in to rescue me because you didn't think I could handle myself."

Jim shook his head, "It's not like that Trixie. I've always believed in you. You are incredible and capable of doing anything you set your mind to my problem was always my own fear. I was afraid I'd lose you. I don't know if I could handle that so if I got too overbearing I'm sorry. I was just trying to keep you safe, but you were right I didn't manage to do that properly all I did was get you pregnant, and then push you into the arms of a psychopath. But I've never not believed in you Mart was telling the truth when he used to say I was your not so secret admirer. I thought you were incredible I still do and I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished."

"It takes two to tango Jim I know I made it seem like I blamed you for Jay, but I don't I told you before what happened between me and Jay had nothing to do with you and it definitely wasn't your fault."

"It might take me a while to believe that Trix, but I'll try to remember that."

"Please do Jim, and I owe you an apology I didn't mean what I said about you being dishonorable. Your moral compass never deviates from north and that's one of my favorite things about you. It makes me feel safe; it always has, to know that you were there."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Shamus. You've been the sunshine in my life since you were glaring at me from the other side of my shotgun at thirteen years old. It was always a pleasure to be your backup on any crazy scheme you cooked up."

Trixie had tears in her eyes, "Well you were my favorite backup. Do you know how long it's been since you called me Shamus Jim?"

Jim shook his head, "It's been a while. I was afraid you wouldn't want me calling you that anymore."

"No I like it when you call me Shamus Jim. So what do you say will you be my special fella?"

Jim smiled, "Only if you'll be my special girl."

"Always Jim."

They sat there grinning at each other when an idea occurred to Jim, "Would you like to go out for ice cream Trixie?"

Trixie looked down at herself, "Jim I'm in my pjs."

"You're in sweats and a tank top Trixie, and I'm in jeans and a sweat shirt. We're not going anywhere fancy. Just to Wimpy's for an ice cream cone."

Trixie nodded, "Okay, just let me run up and grab my bag. I always carry my badge and service weapon when I got out."

Jim watched Trixie bound out of sight and went to wait for her by the door. When she came careening back down the stairs he couldn't help but smile at her. Jim grabbed Trixie's hand and they decided to walk the few blocks to Wimpys. Jim felt Trixie let go of his hand, and then much to his surprise she put her arm around his waist and let his arm drape across her shoulders. Jim leaned down to kiss the top of Trixie's head. A clear night sky, a walk with his special girl, Jim hoped that this was the first of many special moments he got to have with his Shamus. The night air was nippy, but the warmth of Trixie next to him seemed to warm Jim to the core. Tonight they would go for ice cream and tomorrow they would do whatever they wanted. Trixie was right they didn't need to label this.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay here it is I'm so sorry this took so long I got really stuck. I think in order to tell as much of the story as I want to I am going to break this up into a couple of stories so I don't have as much time to cover. That being said this will probably only have a couple more chapters before I start the next section. Have a great day and thanks for reading.**

Trixie hurried out of her office and to the car she was late for Di's bridal shower. It was decided all the wedding things should be done before the holidays since the wedding was right after. Trixie arrived at the Lynch's estate and hurried into the house. The shower was a surprise, so Trixie needed to beat the bride to the party.

She hurried into the living room and saw to her relief that while she was the last to arrive Di had not shown up yet. Trixie sunk into a chair next to Honey and shot her mother an apologetic smile.

"When is the bride set to arrive Honey?"

Honey smiled at Trixie, "Well she is just as tardy as you are. She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, but she got held up."

"Okay what is my job as bridesmaid?"

Honey laughed, "I'll take care of everything Trixie, you just need to help me when it's time for gifts. And be enthusiastic we want everyone to participate in the games."

Trixie smiled at her friend, "you are awesome at this maid of honor thing. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider having me as your maid of honor I'm going to be terrible at all this stuff."

Honey smiled, "You aren't getting out of this Trixie, and I'll absolutely adore anything you do."

Trixie's reply was cut off when she heard the front door open and heard Di call out from the entry way, "I'm sorry I'm late mom I got held up at work, where are you?"

Di's mother called back, "In the living room dear, I was starting to worry you'd forgotten."

Di walked through the door and her mouth fell open in surprise, "What, You, But, Oh!"

Honey guided Di the seat next to her, "Sit down for a moment Di, Surprise!"

Di threw her arms around first Honey then Trixie. Once she had released her best friends she made her way around the circle hugging everyone and thanking them all for coming. The women all helped themselves to the food Di's mother had put out and Trixie let the chatter surround her. She watched as Di blushed and talked with all of her guests Honey was graceful as ever making sure everything ran smoothly, and Trixie watched her mother and Mrs. Lynch beam proudly.

Once everyone had eaten their fill Honey brought out stacks of presents. Trixie noted that the one she had given to Honey to bring for Di appeared to have been rewrapped. Trixie looked at Honey who smiled guiltily. Trixie took the pen and paper she was handed and copied down the name of each gift giver and the gift given as Honey helped Di.

Trixie tried not to blush as she watched Di open packages with skimpy lingerie. She quickly cut off any mental images of Di using said fancy underwear on her brother. Uhg where was the brain bleach when she needed it. Trixie smiled until her cheeks hurt and spent the night dodging well meaning, but irritating hints that maybe she should start thinking about settling down.

Many hours later Trixie was sure of two things the first was she would do just about anything for the people she loved, the second was that she was never having a bridal shower. Trixie shut Di's trunk after loading the rest of the presents in, much to both mother's dismay Mart and Di had moved in together shortly after becoming engaged. The young couple had purchased their own cottage on Glenn Road. Trixie smiled as she felt the arms of her two best friends wrap around her, "Thank you for everything, both of you. Trix, Honey, I don't know how to thank you you've made my bridal shower so lovely."

Trixie smiled, "You should really be thanking Honey, because I have been out of my element all evening."

Honey squeezed both of her friends, "Trixie helped lots though Di. We're both so excited for you."

Di grinned at her two friends, "Well thank you both so much. I also got a bit of news today; your bridesmaid dresses are finished. The seamstresses still have alterations to make to the twins dresses and my dress isn't finished yet, but I thought maybe tomorrow afternoon we could all go so you two could get your dresses and then we could get some lunch and catch up."

Honey squealed, "That sounds perfectly perfect, I don't work tomorrow, what about you Trixie?"

Trixie smiled, her friends' enthusiasm was catching, "I have some things to do in the morning, but I can definitely make the afternoon."

"It's settled then, how about we meet at my house by noon?"

Trixie gave her assent and watched as her two best friends drove away, once they had turned out of the driveway Trixie pulled out. Her destination wasn't her condo; instead she would be stopping by Ten Acres.

Trixie pulled into the drive way and let herself into the house. Despite the lateness of the hour Trixie saw light coming from the kitchen.

"What's wrong Jim I got your text?"

Jim grinned at Trixie and she stopped to notice he was covered in flour, "We're doing a holiday thing for everyone at the office tomorrow. We figured a breakfast type thing would be nice so everyone could bring their kids. I won't have time to run to a bakery tomorrow morning, but I need 12 dozen cookies by nine tomorrow morning. Can you help me Trix?"

Trixie laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day. Wonder woodsman brought to the level of us lowly humans by some cookies."

Jim smirked and tossed flower at Trixie, "If it was over a camp fire I'd be just fine. So will you help me or not Shamus?"

Trixie nodded, "What type of cookies are you making?"

Jim smiled, "nothing complicated just some chocolate chip cookies."

Trixie picked up Jim's recipe and laughed, "This is terrible, we'll make moms' cookies."

Trixie moved around the kitchen occasionally shooing Jim out of her way as she moved around the kitchen. Trixie watched as Jim cleaned and washed the dishes he had dirtied. She couldn't help but admire him as he moved around the kitchen. She gathered all the ingredients and smiled in thanks as Jim handed her the clean utensils.

"So how was the bridal shower Trix?"

Trixie smiled, "It was nice Di was so excited, although there is only so much girl talk I can tolerate. The three of us our going tomorrow afternoon to pick up the dresses for Honey and me."

Jim frowned, "If you're doing that you don't need to come into the city with me tomorrow Trixie. I don't want to monopolize all your time."

Trixie snorted, "You're hardly monopolizing my time Frayne. I'll come and run those errands for you while your dad is busy with the work thing and then I'll meet the girls at Mart and Di's house. Although you could tell me what I'm going to be doing tomorrow."

Jim leaned against the counter while Trixie mixed ingredients together in the bowl, "I want to get mother a special gift this year, it's a locket I designed for the jewelers. I called them and they said they can get it ready within a week, but mother is friends with the clerks in this store and if I go in they will tell her and ruin the surprise. They don't know you so it won't look suspicious. I've taken care of everything I just need you to drop the specs for the locket off."

"That doesn't sound horribly complicated, I have to drop some papers off at the New York field office, so I'll stop there before hand. Okay can I trust you to start traying up the first batch of cookie dough?"

Jim smiled and took the bowl Trixie held out to him, "I think I can manage that. Just spoonfuls of dough?"

Trixie nodded and then watched as he began to spoon the dough onto cookie trays. Then she turned to mix up the next batch of dough. They worked in comfortable silence and Trixie smiled to herself as she worked, it was moments like these that she liked the best the easy intimacy between the two of them.

Trixie soon finished the next batch of dough and turned to find Jim leaning against the counter watching her, "What are you looking at Jim?"

Jim smiled, "The first try of cookies will be out of the oven in ten minutes. I needed something to keep me occupied. And you Ms. Belden have always been my favorite distraction."

Trixie crossed her arms and looked at Jim, "Well then I guess I'd better distract you. How was your work week? We were both so busy we haven't seen each other since we had ice cream at Wimpy's more than a week ago."

"It was crazy, this time of year always is with trying to get things squared away to have time off for Christmas and New Year's. How was your week? Did you have to shoot anyone?"

Trixie quirked an eyebrow at Jim, "Don't snicker Frayne I'd be willing to bet I'm a better shot then you are. Fortunately though I didn't have to shoot anyone although I did have to spend some time in the shooting range. My firearm recertification exam is after New Year's so I need to make sure I'm up to snuff. The rest of the week was pretty tame, paperwork and preparations for the cases that are going to court in the New Year."

The oven timer went off and Trixie couldn't help but admire Jim's behind as he bent down to remove one tray of cookies and slip the second one in the oven. Once he had set the tray down to cool he turned back to Trixie.

"So you'll have off at Christmas and New Year's then?"

Trixie nodded, "We all take turns being on call and during that time we need to be at the office, but we split that up so we each only have to be there a few hours and I got lucky I don't have Christmas day or New Year's Eve. However, I do have to be in the office Christmas Eve morning and New Year's Day in the afternoon."

"What happens if something happens while you're on call?"

"Then I decide who is needed and call them into work, but hopefully things will stay pretty calm. What about you do you have to work at all?"

Jim shook his head, "No the 23rd is my last day at work until January 2nd."

Trixie smiled, "Well that'll be fun."

Jim nodded, "Actually I was wondering if you'd want to take advantage of the time off to hang out. Go ice skating, ride the horses, that sort of thing?"

Trixie nodded her head, "I would like that."

Trixie turned her back to Jim to hide her smile as he took the next tray of cookies out of the oven and slide the third tray in she removed the first batch from the tray and began to scoop more raw cookie dough onto the tray. They didn't talk much the rest of the night; instead they worked together in silence occasionally brushing against each other as they moved about the kitchen. It was late when they finished so Trixie stayed the night at Ten acres.

Tucked into Jim's bed with his arms around her Trixie felt safe for the first time in a very long time. She snuggled into Jim's shoulder and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay here is the last chapter. I think I might try to do several shorter pieces to cover everything I wanted to do. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Trixie turned her body into the warmth and her eyes shot open. She was not in her bed and there was definitely someone else in bed with her. Trixie noticed that she was still fully clothed and turned her head to see Jim sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her. Trixie glanced at the clock on the table next to Jim and sat up with a jolt.

"Jim wake up!"

Jim sat up a confused look on his face, "What's wrong Shamus?"

"Jim if you aren't out of this house in the next twenty minutes you're going to miss your work breakfast."

Jim glanced at the clock and hurriedly got out of bed. Trixie watched as he hurried to his closet and looked away embarrassed as he stripped off his shirt. Trixie got up and set about gathering her clothes. Once Jim was in the bathroom she quickly changed into the clothes she had on yesterday and slipped into the bathroom when Jim was finished. Ten minutes later they were both dressed and walking out the door together.

"Thanks Trix for everything. Here is the info for the jewelers, Will you text me and let me know what they say afterwards."

Trixie nodded, "I'm going to run home and clean up and then I'll take care of it. Have a good day Jim."

Jim grinned at Trixie and pulled her into a hug. Trixie wrapped her arms around Jim and allowed herself to enjoy his warmth before stepping back and watching him drive off. Trixie was in her car ready to leave when she remembered the cookies. Trixie hurried back into the house and found Jim's phone sitting on the counter right next to the cookies.

Trixie groaned, she left a quick note for Jim in case he came back and grabbed the cookie and his phone. She hurried to her car and headed towards the city, hopefully she would have time to get cleaned up before she met Honey and Di later.

Trixie felt like the drive into the city took even longer than usual since she was in a rush. But finally she arrived at the Office building and pulled into their parking garage. Trixie hurried into the building clutching the cookies trying to figure out where they would have the breakfast. It had to have started fifteen minutes ago and she didn't see any stragglers.

Trixie knew from her past experiences with the building there was a huge conference room type thing that they could clear out for other events, she assumed that would be where this was and hurried over to the elevator. She exited on the appropriate floor and was relieved to hear the chatter of many people.

She headed towards the noise and saw the room. It was full of people, so Trixie made her way inside and moving along the edges of the room searched for Jim. She craned her neck to see over the crowd and caught sight of a red head to her left.

Trixie inched toward the red head and stopped short when she saw that it was not Jim. Mr. and Mrs. Wheelers stared at Trixie with identical looks of surprise.

"Trixie it's lovely to see you here. Did I hire you without realizing it?"

Trixie smiled at Mr. Wheeler, "No Mr. Wheeler, Jim left his cookies at his house, and I had something to take care of in the city this morning so I brought them by."

Mrs. Wheeler spoke before her husband could, "Isn't that what you wore to the shower yesterday Trixie? Why are you Ohh…"

Mrs. Wheeler trailed off and Trixie blushed, "it's not like that Mrs. Wheeler Jim needed some help with his baking and it was really late and…"

Mr. Wheeler cut Trixie off, "Calm down Trixie we aren't upset. You and Jim are both adults it's none of our business what goes on between the two of you he should be right over there if you'd like to bring him the cookies. You are welcome to stay and enjoy the party if you'd like. I'm going to be Santa soon."

Trixie smiled at the Wheelers, "Thank you, but no thank you I had better give these cookies to Jim and get to my errands I'm meeting Honey and Di at noon to go pick up our dresses."

Trixie moved in the direction Mr. Wheeler pointed her in trying to banish the blush from her cheeks when she finally caught sight of Jim. He was talking to several other men when he spotted Trixie. He shot her that crooked grin she loved so much. She crossed the remaining space between them and held up the bag of cookies. Jim excused himself from his coworkers and came over to take the bag.

"Trixie thank you I was half way to the city when I realized I had forgotten them, and I didn't remember my phone so I couldn't call."

Trixie pulled Jim's phone from her pocket, "I have your phone as well."

"You are the best Shamus thank you. Do you want something to eat?"

Trixie shook her head, "No thanks your parents already offered. Your mother noticed I am in the same clothes I had on yesterday."

Jim paled, "Uh oh, did you explain about the cookies?"

Trixie snorted, "No Jim I told them we spent the whole night doing very naughty things to eat other. Of course I explained, your dad says it's none of their business what we do. However your sister will not be so kind if I show up to meet her and Di in these clothes. SO I'm going to run to the jewelers and then I'll head home to shower."

Jim smiled and tugged on his curl, "Well thanks again Trix you're a real life saver."

Trixie smirked, "I know now go be businessy, see you later."

Trixie hurried out of the building and decided to walk to the jewelers rather than try to drive. She walked to the jewelers and smoothed down her hair before entering. This shop looked quite fancy and Trixie was sure she would knock something over. So very cautiously she walked through the door and towards the counter where a very prim and proper looking woman was giving her a tight lipped smile.

Trixie smoothed down her shirt and walked over to the woman, "Hello I am here to drop off locket specs."

The woman looked her, "Very well I shall get Mr. Witman for you."

Trixie watched the well quaffed woman vanish into a back room. When she reappeared she gestured for Trixie to follow her into the back. Once Trixie was tucked into an office she breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the man behind the desk.

"Good Morning Mr. Whitman."

Trixie took in the older man across the desk from her he was an older man, a bit round about the middle, but he seemed friendly.

"It's a wonderful morning, and how are you doing today, you must be here for Mr. Frayne?"

Trixie nodded, "I am he asked me to drop this off to you so his mother wouldn't get suspicious."

Mr. Whitman laughed, "Madeline Wheeler is a smart one. I'll take care of this and I'll contact Jim when everything is done."

Trixie smiled, "That sounds lovely, I will see you when the locket is done."

With a handshake a quick goodbye Trixie found herself once again on the street. She sent a quick text to Jim and hurried back to her car. She would have just enough time to get ready for lunch. The ride home went much quicker and Trixie was soon walking through the door to her apartment.

"Well well well look who finally decided to come home."

Trixie groaned and looked over to see Rollins and Evans waiting for her on the couch. "This is not what it looks like."

Evans quirked an eyebrow at her, "And what does this look like Belden?"

Rollins smirked, "I believe our absentee friend is insinuating that we think she had sex last night."

Evan nodded his head, "This is true my dear Rollins. That is where my mind went, however Ms. Belden's appearance does nothing to dispel the myth."

"How right you are Evans, she couldn't have been at the office last night because she left before we did."

"That she did Rollins and we know she didn't spend the night with Honey or Di because she received calls from both Honey and Mart asking where she was last night."

"And of course Evans we must take into account that she is wearing the clothes she had on yesterday."

"Ah yes Rollins this is the most damning piece of evidence…"

Trixie snorted, "Enough, I get it. I spent the night at Jim's last night, but it was totally innocent. He had to bake 12 dozen cookies. It wasn't going well so he texted me last night as I was leaving the shower and asked if I could help him. I agreed, but it was well after midnight when we finished and we were both going into the city first thing in the morning, so I stayed there. Nothing happened we didn't even kiss."

Trixie saw her friends faces fall and smiled, "Now can I please shower I have to meet Honey and Di soon to pick up my bridesmaids dress."

Evans and Rollins shared a look before nodding their heads. Trixie sighed and headed towards the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed and much to her surprise found Rollins and Evans in the same position she had left them in, "What I told you I didn't have sex last night."

Rollins nodded, "Are you in love with Jim Frayne Trixie?"

Trixie shook her head, "I can't handle love right now Rollins."

Evans smiled, "That's not what she asked Belden."

Trixie snorted, "I don't know okay we've agreed we're not going to label anything, for right now we're just going to be Trixie and Jim and see where this goes."

Rollins nodded, "okay, but be careful Trixie we don't want to see you get hurt again."

Trixie smiled and rushed over to hug her two friends, "it'll be fine, but thank you for caring. Now I really have to go, but I will be home later. Do you both have plans tonight or would you like to do something?"

"Beau is in the city tonight."

"Dan is hanging out with your brother."

Trixie smiled, "Movie night?"

Once they had agreed upon movie night Trixie rushed to her car hoping to get to Di's on time. She pulled up to the house and saw Honey's car already there.

Trixie walked up to the house and before she could knock on the door it was opened by Mart.

"Where were you last night Trix?"

Trixie raised an eyebrow at her brother, "I'm fine thank you Martin. And how are you this lovely Saturday afternoon?"

Mart snorted, "I'm fine Trix. Now where were you last night?"

"That is none of your business. I had to help out a friend last night after the shower and it got late so I spent the night there. I had some errands to run in the city this morning, now I am here. Is the inquisition over or would you like to keep Di waiting longer?"

Mart stepped aside, "Fine, but I still think you're hiding something. Your roommates didn't know where you were."

Trixie sighed, "It's nothing to worry about Mart. I promise now can I go please?"

Mart reluctantly stepped aside and Trixie headed towards the kitchen where she heard the voices of her two best friends. She stopped in the kitchen doorway. The girls were sitting at the table and the weak afternoon sun was shining around them and for a moment Trixie had a flash back to when they were thirteen years old. So many things had happened during those years, and even more had happened since she left those things behind. But if there was one thing Trixie knew for sure it was that when it came to the Bobwhites she could always come back home.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the epilogue some of you requested. I will probably start working on the next story in a couple weeks. Have a great day!**

Trixie reached for another Christmas cookie trying not to think about how she would need to fit into that lavender bridesmaid dress soon. They had picked up the dresses and of course since they were designed by Di they were amazing. Trixie's had been hiding in the back of her closet for a couple of weeks. This holiday season had been crazy. They had been trying to get everything done for the wedding at the same time they were trying to do Christmas. With the exception of that one small fire they had managed to get almost everything done without incident.

Christmas had come and gone as had New Years and the Bobwhites as well as Lindsey and Johnny were sitting around the clubhouse eating cookies and unwinding after an eventful holiday. Di was sitting at the table with Mart, trust her brother to want to be by the food, and she was positively glowing. Trixie was so happy for them. Honey and Brian were also glowing. On New Year's Eve right at Midnight Brian had gotten down on one knee and finally asked Honey to be his wife. They were planning on a wedding a little over a year away. They wanted everyone to have time to recover after Mart and Di's wedding. They were thinking something in April, Trixie was going to be the maid of honor. Di had jokingly given her a book about the duties of the maid of honor. Trixie would not admit to reading the book in secret, but she didn't want to do anything to mess this up for her best friend.

Work had been going well. Trixie had been called away to help with a case in Texas the week after the cookie debacle with Jim. She and Rollins had been gone a week and Trixie had hated it. Traveling for work was her least favorite part of her job. She and Jim had not had much time alone together. They had been running around like crazy people since she got back, but they had snuck off after midnight on New Year's to share kisses that had made Trixie's head spin.

She caught Jim's eye and smiled, they were learning how to be okay with each other again. Slowly Trixie was healing old wounds. She still saw the psychologist weekly, but the visits were getting easier and she and Jim had slipped into an easy intimacy. They weren't labeling things yet and Trixie was not ready to sleep with Jim yet, but they spent many nights wrapped in each other's arms. Jim was making conversation with Evans and Beau. They had cornered him and were presumably asking him about his intentions. Judging by the looks Evans was throwing her way Jim was giving him the answers he wanted.

Johnny and Beau's wedding was going to be this June; she and Lindsey were going to be Johnny's wedding party. As soon as Di's wedding was over they were going to start seriously planning his. Beau and Di had hit it off and he had been acting as Di's assistant with all the wedding details. She had already promised to do the same for him.

Trixie felt an arm snake around her shoulders and turned to see Rollins and Dan sitting next to her. Lindsey was leaning on Trixie when she whispered, "Thank you for sharing your family with me Trix."

Trixie smiled, "You are as much a part of my family as the Bobwhites are I'm not sharing them with you. You are one of them."

Here watching these people that she loved Trixie knew that eventually everything would be alright again, after all this was definitely not the end.


End file.
